


Malec Parenting

by Ruby_slipper_of_iowa



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, malec parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 31,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa/pseuds/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa
Summary: Series of drabbles about the Lightwood-Bane household. They are also on my tumblr, but here they are in chronological order (until this catches up to Tumblr...)





	1. The beginnings

The first thing Alec does every morning is draw a new stamina rune on his bicep. It is generally gone before dinner, and sleepless nights are different at twenty something when they are spent soothing a crying Max.

Of course Magnus takes half the shifts calming Max, and all the shifts if he is staying up to work on something. Everymorning he makes magically enhanced coffee, which they both drink. Neither complains. They agreed to this arrangement early on, and Alec has paternal leave from his shadowhunters duties at night and on Mondays, Thursedays, and Saturdays.

Magnus has calmed down some from his flamboyant ways (this of course has not affected his attire). There are no more parties, and anyone wanting a demon summoned must provide a space on the days which Alec is home.

Max is of course spoiled rotten. He already has a huge closet, which Alec doesn’t understand, but allows. His clothes are a fashionable in between of Alec and Magnus’s styles. In other words button downs and slacks.

Magnus is the one who worries about everything, and he calls Tessa every day for the first month, then every other day the second, and so on, until he hits once a week. That once a week remains constant even after Max is grown, because, why not? Tessa takes the phone calls like a champ, because she does remember being a first time parent after fully believing she would not have kids, and all the panic involved.


	2. Max's Room

Magnus was holding Max while Alec carried their luggage through the portal back to the loft. Magnus had already sent the crib back to the loft, and was ready to sleep for several days. But the shock of coming back to their apartment quickly took that feeling away from him.

“Izzy went overboard.” Magnus grumbled.

Alec bit his lip, “Sorry… I think she likes being an aunt.”

The place was completely baby proofed. Many of Magnus’ valuables had mysteriously vanished (which he was going to have to talk to her about, because they were extremely valuable) and all the lower cabinets and drawers were wired shut. “She knows that I have spells to keep Max out of things, right?” Magnus asked.

“Apparently not.” Alec said, then bit his cheek as he went exploring in their apartment to see what else she had done.

* * *

 

“You think this is funny?” Magnus called after him hoisting Max higher on his hip.

“Slightly.” Alec called back.

Magnus looked down at Max, “Some people have no respect for others’ personal tastes.” Max smiled up at him. “Don’t worry you will be raised differently.” He kissed Max’s forehead.

“Umm… Magnus…” Alec called. “I’m going to ask you know to not kill my sister. Remember she is also now Max’s aunt, and her death at his young age could scar him for all eternity.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes as he peered down the hall were Alec’s voice was coming out of their bedroom. “Max,” he whispered. “If she went after my clothes again, I can make no promises.” Max giggled and waved a hand up at Magnus’ eyes. Magnus had taken to not continually wearing his glamour around Max so that Max would not feel as though being different was wrong. He was not going to raise a child ashamed of what he was. And Max seemed to like his real eyes better than the glamour anyway. Mangis and max headed down the hall to Alec. “Let’s see what made Daddy so nervous.”

Izzy had indeed gone after Magnus’ wardrobe, and he took a deep breath, then said, “It is just my luck that the fashion industry changes from season to season.” Then walked away from the mess, flicking a hand at it making all the clothes disappear. “I’ve been interested in the punk style that is becoming popular.” Magnus said dismissively. He’d had a hunch Izzy would do this from the moment she had said that she was going to baby proof their apartment just like she had the suite at the Academy.

“Why don’t we look at what she did with Max’s room.” Magnus said as he exited his bedroom. They had given Izzy explicit instructions. The spare bedroom next to theirs was to be used. There was to be minimal use of the color blue (They did not want to lose Max). They (Magnus) had given her a floor plan so that she could set up. And she had received a swatch of fabric that perfectly matched Max’s skin tone so she could make sure nothing clashed to greatly. She had done well. Clary or Jocelyn had apparently been commissioned to paint a mural on the walls. It was of a meadow where Fey, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, and Shadowhunters had gathered for a party. It was beautiful, and thoughtful. Whichever Fairchild lady had done it had done spectacularly. The closet was full of clothes and toys, and the crib had landed right where it was supposed to. One the dresser was a picture of Magnus, Alec and Max that had been taken when the Lightwood clan had all come to the Academy. Max began to squirm in his arms, so Magnus set him down on the plush carpet. Normally Magnus was not one for carpeted floors. It wasn’t that he couldn’t clean them with magic, it was just that it took slightly more energy to clean them up. However, he understood the practicality of this choice. “She did a good job in here, huh?” Alec asked from the door.

Magnus turned careful of Max crawling around his new environment, and opened his arms, “She did an excellent job.” He said as Alec crossed the room to hug him. When Max noticed them hugging without him, he cried out, and they laughed as they separated. Alec picked him up, then Magnus wrapped his arms around his two boys, happy to be with them as a family.


	3. Up All Night

Downworlders made jokes about stamina runes. Magnus would never deny this, or the fact that he had joked about stamina runes himself. That being said, there was little behind the joke, people may make fun, but stamina runes were really for energy in daily life, or while fighting. Magnus had never thought that he would have a legitimate reason to be grateful for the stamina rune. That changed three months into adopting Max.

Max’s screams tore through the apartment. Magnus groaned. Alec had been out all night fighting, and he knew he should go get the crying baby, but really, this was the fourth time tonight. A hand gripped Magnus’ arm as he began to roll away. “I’ve got this.” Alec mumbled sitting up and stretching.

“Mmm, you were out all night… least I can do…” Magnus mumbled still mostly asleep.

“That means you’ve gotten him the last several times.” Alec got out of bed. “And I’m fine. Mom said stamina runes are technically more for this type of thing anyway.”

Magnus dully nodded, and Alec smiled at his sleepy boyfriend before heading to see what the baby wanted.

The next morning, per usual, Alec got up and made coffee, waiting for his boys to wake. Magnus came shuffling into the kitchen as the coffee finished brewing. He stood still in the doorway, tiredly blinking at Alec. “How are you awake?”

Alec shrugged, “Stamina runes work better when used to take care of family things.”

“As opposed to?” Magnus asked, using magic to get out mugs and pour coffee.

“Using them for physical labor or fighting.” Alec snagged his mug out of the air where magnus had it hovering.

“And here I thought it was just for-” Max began crying before Magnus could finish. Alec however still understood and choked on his coffee as Magnus went to get their son.

Alec regained his composure and fixed Max’s bottle before putting his elbows on the island, and his head in his hands.

“You all right dear?” magnus asked innocently when he came back in with Max.

“Do I need to explain how stamina runes actually work?” Alec mumbled through his hands.

“You can if you want to. Shadowhunters merely like their secrets, so downworlders make assumptions.” Magnus shrugged grabbing Max’s bottle and beginning to feed the baby.

Alec nodded, “All runes have a bit of give and take to them, it’s why Shadowhunters tend to sleep so well, we must to recover from the lost energy. It’s also the reason mundanes cannot bare runes, the angel blood makes up for most of the imbalance. Stamina runes, though can still run us into the ground if used for physical exertion.” Alec sighed. “We still get stamina runes when we are young so that we can learn by mistakes why we never use them for things that are truly exhausting. Taking care of a baby in the middle of the night, fixing breakfast after a night long hunt, things involving family and home are exceptions.” Alec paused. “Well, not exceptions, but because we are asking for so little stamina, the rune has a lesser effect, and any remnant of the rune’s magic can allow us to get an even better rest.”

“So, could you just activate your stamina rune before bed to get more energy?” Magnus asked handing Max to Alec, while taking the finished bottle to the sink.

Alec laughed playing with Max, “No, it would be like drinking a monster before bed. I would get gitters, and my mind would be everywhere.”

Magnus nodded, “Magic’s rules are so much fun.”

Alec laughed again, and Max laughed too, enjoying the rumbling of his Daddy’s chest. “They are indeed, though I would guess you have more experience with that than I do.” Alec winked.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in response, before they sat down for their breakfast, and began discussing their schedules for the day.


	4. Max gets a cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Alxsteele's Through the Looking Glass (part 11), but baby Maxified.  
> Oh, and Aunt Izzy to the rescue!

Magnus had told Alec that this always happens every ten years or so, his little click of warlock friends get together for one week, just them, no spouses or significant others, and catch up on what’s been happening. And Alec was happy to get to spend some quality time with Max (who was now one and a half by Magnus’ reckoning).

Alec had asked for the week off Shadowhunting because he would be the only one to look after Max. Maryse had tried to object and again some grandmother-grandson time, but in the end gave in to Alec’s persistence, on the condition that Alec bring Max to visit a couple times, so he could at least train.

It was while Max was with Maryse, and Alec was training with Jace, Clary, and Izzy that Max sneezed. Alec had warned Maryse that Max seemed to have gotten a bit grumpy with Magnus absent, but hadn’t thought anything was wrong. “Well don’t you have the cutest sneaze?” Maryse asked Max as he shook his little head with surprise at himself.

Max looked up at his grandmother and said, “No.”

Maryse laughed, “Come here.” She stretched out here arms. Max came to her and snuggled into her chest. “Has your throat been hurting?” She asked. Max nodded his head and sneezed again. A few sparks of magic flying around his head. “Let’s get you some soup, that should make you feel better.” Maryse took Max down to the kitchen and put together a nice chicken noodle soup for Max. While he ate, she brushed a hand across his forehead. It was warm, but by her estimation nothing to be worried about yet.

When Alec was done training he found them still in the kitchen, Max napping on a cushioned bench with a couple blankets covering him, and Maryse watching him with a small smile on her face. Just before Alec alerted them to his presence, Max sneezed again, magic sparking around him.

“Well!” Said Alec. “I never thought he’d be allergic to his own father!”

Maryse rolled her head to look at her son, “Your son has a cold, and is running a slight fever.” She said as dry as possible, murdering his joke.

Alec immediately went to Max, and put his hand to the child’s forehead, “I didn’t know he wasn’t feeling well.” Max turned slightly, and Alec sighed. “I suppose I should take him home, he’ll be more comfortable in bed.” (Max had recently taken to sleeping between Alec and Magnus, but that is a story for another time).

Maryse agreed, so, doing their best to keep Max bundled up, yet not wake him, they shifted Max into Alec’s arms, and Alec carried Max home. Once back at the loft Alec tucked Max into his and Magnus’ bed, and brought a chair in from their kitchen to sit and monitor Max’s sickness (this is besides the fact that the little sparkles of magic that would fly around Max’s head every time he sneezed were adorable). When it came close to dinner time, and Max still hadn’t woken up Alec began to worry. He took Max’s temperature with his hand again, and he thought Max felt warmer, but couldn’t tell if it really was or it was just in his head, and the worry. Finally, deciding he couldn’t leave Max alone, and he had to get an actual thermometer, he called Izzy. “Hey Izzy it’s Alec.”

“What’s up?” She asked.

“I need you to do me a favor.” Alec paused briefly, but continued before she could respond. “Max has a cold, and I think his fever has gotten worse, but I don’t have a thermometer to take his temperature with, and I don’t want to bother Magnus if this is just a little cold, but I’m starting to worry, because he hasn’t woken up since he fell asleep while Mom was watching him, and he’s been so healthy, and normally Magnus would just snapp his fingers or have a potion, or-”

“Alec I’m headed over.” Izzy cut in. “I’m going to stop at a drug store, and pick up a thermometer, and some children’s cold medicine.” Izzy paused. “I’m also going to pick up dinner for us, because I doubt you’ve eaten if you’ve been watching Max, and I’m hungry.”

“Thanks.” Alec took a deep breath. “I love you.”

“Love you too. And remember, this makes me the best Aunt.”

Alec chuckled, “Okay Izzy, see you soon.”

“See you soon.” Izzy hung up.

Alec went back to Max, and felt his forehead, it was definitely hot Alec decided, and he went to the bathroom and got out a washcloth, and got it damp. He went back to Max’s side and began to stroke the cloth across the little boy’s forehead. Max’s eyes fluttered and he turned babbling slightly. Alec began to chew on his lip. When Max (his little brother) had been sick as a child, he hadn’t paid much attention to what Maryse and Robert had done to take care of him, thinking he would never be in that situation himself. Now he wished he’d paid more attention. After thirty or so minutes he heard the buzzer, and went to let Izzy in.

“I got several different kinds, because mundanes have tons of different cold types, and I wasn’t sure which he fell into, or which flavor he would like. The thermometer was the easy buy.” She took her first breath since walking through the door, and pulled the thermometer out of her shopping bag. Alec snatched from her and kissed her cheek. He began to tear through the instructions while going back to His and Magnus’ room while Izzy followed him. He paused briefly to read the directions, then turning Max’s head slightly place the thermometer in Max’s ear. When the device beeped Alec pulled it out.

“One-oh-one point three.” He read, and looked at Isabel, “How bad is that?”

Izzy thought for a moment, “Well, according to the science books I’ve been studying recently, average temperature for a person is 98.6, and I believe that it is generally said that there’s no reason to go to the hospital unless it’s above one-oh-two…” Alec nodded. No one really understood Izzy’s sudden interests in the sciences, but no one was objecting either. She seemed particularly interested in human biology and chemistry. Right now, Alec was grateful for it.

Max sneezed for the first time since Izzy had gotten there, and Izzy gasped, “That is so cute.” She waved a hand through Max’s magic letting it shimmer through her fingers.

“I know.” Alec smiled. “He’s sick, but still absolutely adorable.”

“Oh, I bought soup for Max, and called for Pizza.”

Alec smiled at Izzy, “Thanks. I really owe you one.”

After the pizza arrived, Alec and Izzy ate, then tried to wake up Max, so he could tell them a little more about how he was feeling. Max wouldn’t wake up, bet did get frustrated, and began pushing their hands away with little spurts of magic. It wasn’t forceful, but Alec and Izzy glanced at each other and stopped trying. I think if his fever goes above one-oh-two we should call Magnus.” Izzy stated.

“But this is a big deal for him and his friends, and they only do it once every ten years.” Alec whined.

“I’m sure they would reschedule because his son is sick.” Izzy pointed out, and yawned, stretching in the chair Alec had brought her from the kitchen. Alec looked at the clock.

“It’s been an hour, should I check again?”

Izzy nodded, and he took out the thermometer. 102.2. Alec sighed, and got out his phone.

Magnus picked up after the first ring. “Alec, is everything okay?”

“Not exactly…” Izzy glared at Alec and motioned with her hands for him to keep going. “Max has gotten sick, and is running a one-oh-two point two degree temperature.” Alec sighed. “I know this meet up is really important to you and your friends, but-”

A portal opened behind Alec and Magnus stepped through. “I didn’t think Max would get sick, so I didn’t tell you this, but Warlock fevers have to run their course, and our magic can go a bit haywire.”

Alec put down his phone. “You didn’t-”

“Yes, I did.” Magnus cut in. “I left them a note, and they should all understand.”

Alec sighed, “Thanks for coming back.”

“So, you’re saying medicine won’t work?” Izzy asked.

Magnus nodded, and Izzy rolled her eyes. “Well that was a waste.”

“Thanks for helping Izzy.” Alec said, kissing his sister on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah.” Izzy brushed him off. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

She then showed herself out. Just after they heard the door close, Max sneezed again and magic spun around his head. Magnus laughed. “Well, isn’t that adorable?”

Alec smiled and nodded. “So, what do we do now?”

Magnus shrugged, “We try to keep him comfortable.” Magnus picked up the washcloth Alec had put down while calling him, and stroked it across Max’s forehead. Magnus took a deep breath. “Generally warlocks, and shadowhunters are hardier than mundanes, and the fever will only truly be serious if it goes past one-oh-four, but as Max is still a child, the rates are a little less set. Also Warlocks only get sick once every century or century and a half, so we don’t worry about these things much.” Magnus and Alec sat down side by side and talked gently through the night, watching over their son. The next morning Max’s fever broke, and he woke up asking for food. They were both relieved, and gave him some cream of wheat of breakfast. Little Max was showered with kisses, and Alec called his family, and Magnus called his friends to let everyone know that max was doing better.

Many years latter Alec would thank his lucky stars that his first experience with a warlock cold was with baby Max, rather than an adult, in full possession of his powers, Magnus. Because when Magnus got a cold the sparks of magic would actually do more than push away a helping hand.


	5. Weird Worries

Alec may have gone overboard with the baby books. There were lots and soooo many opinions on the first year of a child’s life. Sure, thanks to Max he had some experience with babies, but occasionally doing what your mother told you to do with your baby brother was not the same as making an ever-growing list of decisions for one’s own child.

Magnus did not go to the books like he had. Instead, Magnus constantly bothered his friends who had raised children at some point. Particularly Tessa, who apparently had two children one of which was ‘special’ (Magnus would give no details), was enlisted for advice on how to do things.

Alec, not having friends with children, had hit the books hard. Generally, he skipped over the newborn sections, headed straight for the parts which applied to how old they thought Max was.

* * *

 

It was while reading a book on ‘naturalistic approaches’ that he read it.  _A common question mothers begin having around this time is if they should continue breast feeding. I would say yes because…_  Alec stopped reading, then flipped back to the beginning. He skimmed the first couple chapters stopping when he got to the first section on breast feeding.

Alec was seated in the rocking chair in Max’s room and glanced over at his baby biting his lip. What if Max’s immune system wasn’t strong? What if he was cognitively delayed? What if he wasn’t getting the nutrients he needed? How was it that women provided so much?

Alec had never felt inadequate as a man, but he had never thought about the fact that women can use their own bodies to feed little beings. He supposed it was less a feeling of inadequacy and more a feeling of awe. Did Izzy and Clary know they could do this? He would have to be careful to not look at them strangely.

But Max. Was max getting everything he needed? The book said that scientists were still discovering other benefits to breast milk. What if there was some hidden benefit max was not getting? How would he rectify this? He would have to talk to Magnus once he got back from the house call he was making. Alec pouted, standing above Max, and stroked the blue baby’s hair.

He thankfully did not have much longer to worry as Magnus was soon home.

He greeted magnus with a kiss and they went to check on Max together. As they stood, arms wrapped around each other admiring their sleeping angel (technically demon, but who cares about technicalities?) Alec cleared his throat, “So I’ve been reading about baby care.”

Magnus chuckled, “I know, read anything interesting?”

Alec hummed, “Yeah…”

“What was it?” Magnus asked smiling.

“Well… I normally skip over the beginning parts, but the chapter I was reading mentioned when to stop breast feeding…” Alec paused having received no reaction from Magnus. “It made me curious so I looked at the beginning chapters on it and I began to get worried.”

Magnus turned towards Alec. “No need dear. A long time ago Warlocks figured out all the components of breast milk for this purpose. Cat actually lent me a whole tomb on how to make sure a baby is getting all the nutrients it needs.”

Alec blinked in surprise. “Oh…”

“That being said, female creatures are amazing, aren’t they?” Magnus stared off into space.

Alec nudged magnus with his forehead, “You’re not going to leave me because women can do something I can’t, are you?” He was teasing.  

Magnus shrugged, “It’s not as though I would gain any benefit from a woman being pregnant or using her body to feed a baby multiple times in a day.”

“I wonder if Izzy knows she has the potential to provide so much for a baby.”

Magnus bent over trying to stifle his laugh, and fled the nursery so that he wouldn’t wake Max. Alec slowly followed his laughter out into the living room. “What’s so funny?”

Magnus took a deep breathe, “I just”—laughter—“imagined”—laughter—“how she would respond”—laughter—“to that question.” Magnus continued to laugh.

Alec thought about it and rubbed his neck, “She would probably say something about me being rude before attacking me.”

Magnus just nodded, and the more Alec thought about it the funnier it got, until they were both collapsed on the couch laughing, and gasping for breath.  


	6. Work and Home

It was after the third time that Max crawled in on a demon summoning that Magnus decided that perhaps, it was best to get himself an office space to work from rather than the comfort of his living room. It wasn’t that he was going to hide the more horrendous parts of the Downworld from his son forever, but one should really not be meeting one’s first demon at one and a half.

So, the night after Max’s third crawl-in Magnus brought it up over dinner. “So,” he drawled, “I was thinking of getting an office to work from.”

Alec paused with his fork half way to his mouth, “Ok.” He said before continuing to eat.

Magnus stared at him over a glass of wine, mildly shocked. “Alrighty then. Do you want to go with me to look at places?” Alec nodded, continuing to eat. “And you aren’t worried about what we will do with Max when I have to go to the office?”

Alec paused in his consumption of food again, tilting his head to the side, “Oh, you meant to work from.”

Magnus turned away from Max who was happily making a mess of his face and hair, and blinked at Alec, “Yes, to work from. What did you think I meant?”

Alec sighed, “I honestly don’t know.” He looked around the loft. “What is wrong with working from here?”

Magnus wrinkled his nose, “I would prefer that our son not crawl in while I am summoning a demon for one of our customers.”

Alec swallowed his food slowly, “I can’t argue with that.” He looked up, thinking, “I suppose we could try to work out a schedule with my Mother where one of us works one day, and the other works the next, though I could probably just take max to the Institute with me when you need to work, or know you will be summoning Demons. Mom and Izzy have both been complaining that they don’t see Max enough.”

Magnus smiled, snapping his fingers at Max to clean the mess off his face, then said, “We may want to check that they would be willing to watch him, and my schedule tends to be on the more flexible side.” He took a sip of wine, “But back to the issue at hand, should I get an office?”

Alec smiled at him, “If you want to.”


	7. Birthday?

It had been approximately six months since Magnus and Alec had adopted Max, and they now had an issue: when was Max’s birthday?

“Alec…” Magnus said to the man trying to avoid this topic. “He’s easily the size of a one-year-old now, we should choose a birthdate soon.”

“He could just be large for his age.” Alec said, holding a sleeping Max closer to himself without looking at Magnus.

Magnus sighed, “Not giving him a birthday won’t stop him from aging, you know.”

Alec looked over his shoulder at his fiancé, “It seems to have stopped you.”

Magnus blinked several times, “Are you bitter about not knowing when my birthday is?” Alec shrugged. “I don’t like people knowing how old I am.” Magnus ‘explained’.

“I’m not asking for an age.” Alec retorted. “I’m asking for a day when my son and I can love on you, and celebrate you being in our lives.”

Magnus heaved a great sigh, “The place where I grew up went by a lunar calendar, it doesn’t directly transfer.”

Alec finally turned to face Magnus, “And yet, Catarina seems to be under the impression that you know what it would be under the modern calendar, and I had to tell her that I wanted you to tell me yourself.”

Magnus bit his tongue in front of the baby, but he had some strong words he would tell Catarina the next time they saw each other. “Fine.” Magnus grumbled, and pulled Alex’s phone out of his pocket. He repeatedly tapped at the screen, before sliding it back into Alex’s back pocket. “It’s in your phone. Can we discuss Max now?”

Alex smiled, “Yes. Mom wants to do something soon.”

“Are you telling me that if I’d held out for a bit longer, your mother would have coerced you into cooperating?”

“You don’t really still believe in my mother’s ability to manipulate me, do you?” Alex asked, and Magnus nodded.

“So, when do you think would be a good day?” Magnus asked.

Alex shrugged, “How should I know? Generally, birthdays are coincidental.”

We could look at what National Holidays/ Days are coming up…” Magnus suggested.

They got out Alex’s laptop, and did a quick search. It was late august, and they decided to look at dates in September. Days with odd, or negative associations (beer day, another look unlimited day) they immediately nixed.

“What about the ninth?” Alex suggested snuggling Max.

Magnus looked at the ‘holiday’, and laughed, I think it would give us a good theme for his party.” They smiled at each other and kissed over Max’s head, just as Max woke up and began to cry. “I’ll take him.” Magnus said, reaching for the baby. “Somebody want’s some food.” Magnus said cheerfully.

“I still don’t understand how you do that.” Alex stated, while texting Izzy, and his mother the date.

“Do what?” Magnus called from the kitchen.

“Know what he wants or needs.” Alec replied.

Magnus turned around to look at Alec from the Kitchen, “Magic.”

“But what kind of magic makes you a baby whisperer?” Alec laughed.

Magnus nodded understanding, “I can scan people for health issues.” Magnus explained. “Sometimes I don’t realize that I’m doing it, but with Max,” Magnus smiled, “It’s fairly intentional.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus, “Do you ever do it to me?”

Magnus awkwardly chuckled, turned his back on Alec, and said “No, of course not.”

Alec got up and went into the kitchen, “Really?” He asked wrapping his arms around Magnus.

“No.” Magnus pouted.

Alec smiled, “That’s so cute.” He kissed Magnus’ neck. Magnus rolled his eyes. “If I could,” Alec continued, “I would do that to you too.” At that Magnus smiled.

“So, for the party—” Magnus began.

“Mom, and Izzy already have it covered.” Alec responded.

“But I wanted to do it.” Magnus frowned.

Alec shrugged, “If you want to tell Izzy ‘No’ then you can try.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You feeling hungry?”

“Sure, let’s eat.”


	8. Changing

Here’s the truth, I know this from what I’ve heard, not really what I know. I admit, I have never been in a men’s restroom, I’m a cis female, and have no need to go in one, but it makes sense that it would be an issue, because of how most of society views male-female roles.

Going out with a baby was harder than Alec expected. It’s not as though he remembered things being ‘easy’ when his brother was a baby, but he also didn’t remember it being so hard. Specifically, when it was his turn to change Max’s diaper.

Alec sighed when Magnus gave him the ‘your turn’ look.  It wasn’t changing the diaper that annoyed Alec. No, it was not having  _anywhere_ to change Max’s diaper. Maybe one in ten places that Alec had had to change Max’s diaper actually had a changing station in the men’s bathroom. It was beginning to annoy Alec for a variety of reasons: first, he could not easily care for his son; second, it was sexist, expecting women to care for the children, and making a visible statement that it was not a man’s job to do the same; third, Magnus never seemed to have the same problems; and fourth, changing a diaper on the spaces around the sink(if there were any) was hard, and changing Max’s diaper on the floor was degrading.

Alec knew the restaurant they were at. It was a nice place, that had a calm atmosphere, that generally lulled Max to sleep. Alec knew walking to the restroom with Max in his arms and the diaper bag at his side that there would not be a changing table, in fact Alec had said the time before last that it was the worst part of going here. The food was good, and the service was even better, but even after talking about it several times with the manager, no change was made to the men’s bathroom.

Alec had one hand under Max’s bottom, and the other over Max’s head as he shouldered the door open. He glanced around, not expecting to see a change when he saw a bright pink changing table hanging on the deep blue wall.

Alec snickered, “I didn’t know pink changing tables were this common.” He told Max (This was the fourth pink changing table, and he had seen five purple ones). He opened it, and set Max down. He then unbuttoned Max’s onesie, and blew a quick raspberry on Max’s tummy before changing the baby’s diaper.

When they rejoined Magnus, Alec told him about the pink changing station. “It was such a relief.” Alec concluded

“Indeed, it is always a relief to see a restroom already has a changing table.” Magnus replied, while tickling Max’s chin. Alec raised an eyebrow at the phrasing of Magnus’ statement, but said nothing right then.

It was a couple days later at a store they occasionally went to for groceries that Alec brought it up again. He knew that the last time he had changed Max’s diaper in this store there had been no changing table, but just like at the restaurant there was now a bright pink changing table. Alec smiled and went over to it.

As he changed max’s diaper he thought back to the restaurant. It had just kind of happened that Alec had always changed Max’s diaper there until the time before last, and the same had happened at this store as well. Thinking back on it most (if not all) the places where he changed Max’s diaper after Magnus had already changed Max on a different occasion had either a pink or purple changing table, unless the restroom was not hyper masculine (those got bright yellow or green), or presumably already had one.

Exiting the restroom with Max he went to find Magnus. When they found him pushing their cart past the dairy section mentally debating products, Alec kissed him quickly before setting Max into the cart.

“What was that for?” Magnus asked.

“Do I need a reason?” Alec replied looking at the products magnus had in his hands and choosing one for the cart.

“Noooo…” Magnus placed the rejected item back in its cooler. “But it felt like there was a reason.”

Alec shrugged, “How much does it annoy you when you can’t find a changing table?”

Magnus tossed his head, making the earing dangling from is left ear sway. “It should not be something we ‘find’ and quite frankly, I’ve never been one to support hyper masculine or feminine regimes.”

Alec snickered, “I love you so much.” He said wrapping his arms around Magnus, and kissing his cheek.

“I’m glad the things I do out of frustration bring you joy.” Magnus huffed.

“I really enjoy the pink ones.” Alec kissed him again.

Magnus smiled, “Me too.”


	9. Babaling

Magnus and Alec were had a running bet on what Max’s first word would be since the baby had gone from cooing to babbling. Alec had his money on “Daddy” whereas Magnus was betting on “Papa”. Of course, since they had made the bet they had not referred to each other as “Daddy” or “Papa” so as to not give the other an advantage. Magnus may not have had much direct experience with kids, but over the years he’d had a lot of time, and having a specific interest in the mind, and magic relating to it, had learned a lot about the development of children’s minds. In reality, he had a different word in mind he thought Max would say first.

But until that time, he and Alec were set to speaking in the goofy high pitched tones reserved by adults only for children. They prattled on and on about how they loved their little Max.

It was several months after the bet had been placed when Max said his first word. Alec was with him when he said it and immediately called across the loft for Magnus.

“You lost, my Love, he did not say Papa first!”

Magnus hurried into the nursery where Alec and Max were. “He didn’t say Daddy, did he?”

Alec thought about lying, honestly he did, if only to see the look on Magnus’ face but then gave into the truth, “No.”

Magnus smiled, “He said Love, didn’t he?”

Alec gapped at Magnus, “How did you know that?”

Magnus laughed, and played with Max’s hands, “I figured it was the word he heard most. After all, we constantly are proclaiming our love for each other and him, and we periodically call each other love. It makes since.”

Alec sighed, “I can’t believe you had a second pick.”

“On which I did not place a bet.” Magnus hip checked Alec, “So we’re even.”

Alec leaned over and gently kissed Magnus. While they kissed before him, Max repeated his first word for both of them to hear, “Love.” He giggled, and his fathers followed suit.


	10. Terrible Twos

Max is now a toddler, still classy as classy can be, but with a habit of refusing everything, and zapping people with sparks as he does so. Finally Magnus starts to feel a bit more comfortable with the situation, seeing as he’s had much experience with magical temper tantrums (see What Really Happened in Peru). Alex, however was completely unprepared for this. 

Normally when zapped or attacked by a warlock Alec would go all shadow hunter on him/ her, but this was his baby boy, so that was not an option. He began reading parenting books about how to keep tantrums away. Jace, of course, would make fun of the ‘Mother’s guide to toddlers’ and 'Turning Terrible into Terrific’ types of books Alec was always sure to have on him. Finally one day Alec looked up at him and said, “I’ll save them for when you and Clary have kids.” Jace dropped the subject after that. 

  
Magnus and Alec also found that Max had developed an adorable attachment to Caterina Loss, probably because she too was blue. The two parents had a gamble running on when this attachment would develop into a full on crush. Magnus was betting early, while Alec was betting latter, saying that the crush didn’t count until Max was aware of it.   
Over all, they were both exceedingly enjoying being parents, and already had a long list of the strange things which their toddler, as toddlers tend to do, said.


	11. Babysitters

Magnus and Alec only had Clary and Jace Babysit once, and that was it. When Alec and Magnus had gotten home that night it was a disaster. Dippers everywhere, baby food splattered on all the kitchen cabinets, weapons on the floor, baby Max crying in his crib, and Jace asleep on the couch while Clary was frantically trying to figure out what Max wanted. 

It was several months before Magnus and Alec went out again. This time leaving Simon and Izzy in charge. There was more success with these two. The mess was comparatively minimal, max was asleep, and Izzy and Simon were watching a movie on Magnus’s TV when he and Alec got home. The two of them were invited back a couple times before one night when Magnus and Alec got home earlier than they had expected, found Simon reading Manga to Max and they were kicked out. For as Magnus said, “Geek love is cute, but no son of mine will be a geek. Anything else I am fine with, but not a geek.” At which Alec tried not to laugh.

Finally Magnus called Tessa, asking if she would be willing to watch his child as he had so graciously done for hers so many years ago. She laughed at him and said she would love to watch Max with or without needing to return the favor as long as Jem could come along. This Magnus had no problem with. Magnus and Alec returned the night of their date to find their apartment in better order than they had left it, Max sleeping soundly, and Tessa and Jem playing scrabble quietly on the living room floor. When Alec voiced his surprise Tessa merely gave him a wry smile and said, “I’ve had lots of practice.”


	12. Thanksgiving

Magnus and Alec decided to first celebrate Thanksgiving the year after they got Max. It was completely off Alec’s radar (because he does not pay much attention to Mundane Holidays). Magnus sprang the idea on him the week before, “So…” he drawled.

  
 "So.“ Alec replied. Barely looking up from his book as Max napped on his chest.

 "We’ll dear I was thinking.” Magnus went on looking away, unintentionally striking a pose as he tried to hide his nervousness, “That perhaps we could do this thing that the mundanes do at this time of the year.” He shrugged and waved a hand attempting at nonchalance. “It’s kinda a holiday here in America.”

 Alec looked up at Magnus with his eyes narrowed, “Okay…” he hesitated analyzing Magnus further, then shrugged and smiled, “If you want to I’d love it.” 

 Magnus whipped around and stared at Alec, “But I didn’t even tell you about it!” He pouted.

 Alec smiled and tried not to laugh so as to not wake Max, “It seemed to mean a lot to you, and if it makes you happy, then it makes me happy.” He paused. “But please do tell me more about it.”

 Magnus huffed slightly and continued, “The holiday is called Thanksgiving.” Alec’s eyes widened slightly. “It’s next week, and generally involves lots of eating. The purpose of the holiday (which many times gets shoved under the rug is to take a break from the regular hassles of life and to give thanks for one’s blessings while surrounded by family.”

 Alec’s initial shock had faded by this point, and his smile was gentle as he said, “That sounds amazing.”

Magnus was a mad man in the newly expanded kitchen (He decided to get two extra ovens, and a couple extra feet of counter space over night). He had the turkey cooking, rolls rising, green bean  casserole ready to go in once the sweet potato casserole was finished. There were two pumpkin pies that were finished, a pecan in the oven, and one ready to go in. The mashed potatoes were mashed and in a bowl ready to go. At that moment, Magnus was making cranberry sauce. The doorbell rang, and Alec went to let in his family. Max was napping which severely disappointed Maryse and Robert, who had both been looking forward to playing with him.  Magnus huffed at their disappointment, and asked that Izzy and Simon set the table, which he had procured the day before. As they followed each other  around the table with plates, glasses, napkins, and silverware. The timers on the ovens chimed one after the other, giving him enough time to rotate one oven, and give it enough time so that these last items would all come out at the same time. The turkey, now finished was briefly admired by Alec’s family, before being carved by Robert (Magnus was busy with the stuffing.)

 The apartment, of course was a blaze of red, orange, and yellow, with occasional hints of green and brown. Max woke when Robert was half way done with the turkey, and Alec barely managed to keep his mother out of the nursery. Max made his appearance before his adoring family with a few minutes to spare before everything was done. Jace and Clary (neither of whom were overly good with children) offered to put the entre and sides on the table while everyone else played with Max, who was now todelling about the place. As Clary came back to the kitchen for another dish, she asked, “Magnus, did you know that there are three extra places?”

 "Umm… Alec said something about distant cousins who were in town…“ Magnus replied as the doorbell rang again. Originally Magnus hadn’t planed on having any of the Lightwoods and their significant others present, but easily consented to Alec’s request. Only one of the three people who walked in was even distantly related to anyone in Alec’s family (meaning there were about four generations separating them). Tessa, Jem, and Catarina walked in much to everyone but Alec’s surprise. Alec left Max to his parent’s care, and shook hands, thanking them for coming. Magnus removed an apron that everyone had refrained from commenting on to reveal burnt orange skinny jeans and a surprisingly subdued black tee. Catarina and Tessa both hugged him tightly. When they released him he shook hands with Jem and finally said, "I had no idea this is what Alec meant by ‘distant cousins’.” The five of them laughed as Magnus’ last timers went off in the kitchen. He popped the rolls into a basket, and he and Alec carried the last casserole and rolls to the table. Magnus checked that everything had serving spoons the said, “Let’s eat!”  
 

Shadowhunters could eat with gusto. Magnus had planed on left overs, he and Alec had looked forward to leftovers, but apparently fighting demons made stomachs of steal that could eat a meal that should have served thirty. At least no one complained about still being hungry after the meal. Once the knives and forks were slowing down, Magnus tapped on a glass for everyone’s attention. “Before we continue to desert, I was thinking we could go around the table and say what we are thankful for.” There were several Lightwoods who looked at Magnus surprised.

 Tessa though smiled, “That sounds delightful, may I start?” Magnus waved a hand at her, beconning her to proceed. “I am firstly grateful to be given this opportunity to be with two of my oldest friends, and distant family."She paused thoughtfully and continued, "Next I am grateful to be given the chance to live a lifetime with Jem, and finally fulfill our engagement.” She smiled at Jem, and there were a few titters about the century and a half long engagement.

 Jem, sitting to her left continued. He was grateful that his life had been so prolonged, and that the girl he'd  proposed to so long ago had been happy to take him back. Then Jace, incapable of not making a sarcastic comment said that he was grateful for Sebastian’s death and, when his parabati glared at him, said he was thankful for his family who supported him. Next along the table was Maryse (because next to her was the baby, and she had rights as a grandmother). Maryse said that she was grateful for her first grandchild, and that the Institute was running smoothly. There was then a brief period of distraction as everyone turned their attention to Max who was yawning after being fed dark meat. Then it was Alec’s turn.

 He cleared his throat and said, “First of all I am grateful that all of you could take the time to have this meal with us. Next, I am grateful to be living with such a wonderful man who would come up with such an amazing idea. Finally, I am thankful that we have been blessed with such a beautiful child.” He smiled down at Max, who noticing he had received his Dady’s attention, reached out for Alec to hold him. Alec obliged, and Robert continued the circle. Robert was thankful for his position as inquisitor, his children, and grandchild. Next was Clary who was thankful for her mom and stepfather, and Simon’s memories returning. Simon was also thankful for his memories, and also being able to be parabati with Clary. Isabel, not to sound boring, was thankful for Simon’s returned memories, as well as her nephew, and the stiletto heals Simon had gotten her, with stiletto knives in place of actual heals. Next to last was,Catarina. Catarina was thankful for the invitation, and also her long friendship with Magnus. Finally all eyes were once again on Magnus.

 He grabbed his glass of wine and took a sip as he does when he is trying to look cool and collected, “I am thankful that I live with a person who is open hearted enough to invite my friends to what is traditionally a family meal. I am thankful that he is loving enough to take in a baby, abandoned by it’s family for being part demon. I am thankful for his parents for intentionally, or unintentionally bringing up such a good person. I am thankful for his siblings and friends who helped him along his way to this moment.” At this point Alec was burying his face into Max’s hair because he definitely was not crying. “I am grateful for two my two oldest friends, who are always willing to give me baby advice when I ask for it. I am grateful that I no longer must worry about their safety every night.” The reference to the circle was not lost on Maryse and Robert, who looked down at their empty plates. “I, for the first time in my life, am thankful for my immortality which has allowed me to live long enough to see this day. I am thankful for the son, I never dreamed that I would have, and so many other things, but I feel that I should stop here.” With that, he downed the rest of his wine, and said, “Who wants pie?” Which was met with a chorus of yeses following him into the kitchen where he cut the pies and served them.

 Once everyone was gone, Max was asleep, and the dishes were done, Alec pulled Magnus into their bedroom, and said, “Thank you for being such a wonderful person, and for saying all you did.” Then he kissed Magnus soft and slow, picking him up and princess-carrying him to their bed. 


	13. First Day

It’s Max’s first day of preschool. Magnus dresses him while Alec makes breakfast and lunch. Magnus has been working with Max on making a consistent glamor, but has cast one himself (with out Max’s knowledge) just in case.   
Finally Magnus and Alec deem that their precious baby boy is ready for his first day. His short sleeved button down is freshly pressed, his little bow tie is centered, his backpack is packed with colloring supplies, and his shoes are shining. They walk in a row towards the early learning center a few blocks down from the apartment.   
They went inside and found Max’s classroom. Outside the door with Max’s new teacher smiling at the three of them Magnus and Alex kneel down, turning Max to face them.  
“We’ll be back soon.” Magnus said crushing Max into his chest, and looking as if he may never let go.  
Alex placed a hand on Magnus’ shoulder, a quiet sign that it was his turn for a goodbye hug. Magnus reluctantly let go. Alec took Max’s shoulders and smiled, “Have fun, buddy. We love you.” He then pulled Max into a hug.   
Finally they got up and let Max march into his classroom. They exited the building, and just stood outside the doors hugging each other for a bit.   
“I hope this gets easier.” Mumbled Alex who was honestly taking the whole ordeal harder, but exercising his Shadowhunter restraint, and testing its limits.   
As Magnus opened his mouth to respond another set of parents strolled by with their little girl. “Honestly in front of a children’s school.” The man said as his wife sniffed in agreement.   
“This will, but apparently we will always have bigots.” Magnus whispered in a much politer and quieter tone which those whom he was speaking of could not hear. “Let’s go home.” He sighed  
***  
That afternoon they returned to the learning center to pickup Max who had a new friend Sadie. He accepted his fathers’ crushing hugs with some grace, then ran off to get his new friend to introduce to them. As they were smiling at each other and waiting for Max’s return with Sadie, the couple from that morning appeared and froze at the sight of Magnus and Alec standing in the learning center hand in hand and obviously waiting for their child.   
Before any comments could be made by either couple Max returned hand in hand with the other couples daughter saying, “Papa, Daddy, this Sadie.” Sadie, seeing her parents exclaimed, “Max is my friend!” And the ran to give,her parents big hugs.   
Her parents looked shocked to say the least. And Magnus said, because how could he resist, “I hope we get to know each other better, since our children seem bent on being friends.” With that he and a smirking Alex took Max home who chattered continually about school, and his teacher, and his new friend Sadie.


	14. Death Obsessed

Max as a three year old was extremely curious. And when they (yes, Magnus and Alec actually had a day off at the same time) went to Central Park as a family Max found a dead bird near a bush.

“Hello bird!” max said bending down to it, a few feet ahead of Alec and Magnus. He reached out and poked it. “Bird wake up!”

Magnus and Alec caught up to him and saw the bird. They exchanged a glance. “He’s going to have to learn some time…” Alec whispered. Max continued to try to animate the bird.

“Yes… You or me?” Magnus replied, making Alec look even more uncomfortable.

“Can we do this together?” Alec asked, and Magnus nodded.

* * *

 

“Max, sweetie, come here.” Magnus called kneeling and holding his hands out for a hug. Max turned and threw his blue self on Magnus. “What were you looking at?”

“The bird!” Max said. “It won’t wake up!”

“Hmmm… do you want me to examine the bird?” Magnus asked.

“Yes!” Max screamed, and Magnus handed him over to Alec.

Magnus waved a hand over the bird, confirming with magic that the bird was indeed dead. He looked up at Alec and Max, shaking his head.

“The bird isn’t going to wake up.” Alec said softly to Max.

“Why not?” Max asked.

“It’s dead.” Alec replied.

“What’s that?” Max asked.

Magnus stood up and placed a hand on Max’s forehead, playing with the curls there. “It’s when a thing or person is no longer alive.”

“I’m alive?” Max asked.

Alec laughed, and nuzzled him, “Yes you are.”

“Papa and Daddy are alive?” Max asked, looking at Magnus.

“Yes, we are. Everyone you know is alive.” Magnus said, happy that this talk was going well, and focusing on the life aspects, and not the death aspects.

“Not the bird.” Max said getting cross.

“Some things don’t live as long as others.” Alec said gently. “And we must treat them well so that they may live full happy lives.” Alec smiled.

“How long will I live?” Max asked.

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look. “A very long time.” Magnus said, hoping to avoid the subject of immortality with his vagueness.

Max looked at Alec “How long will you live, Daddy?”

“Well I hope that I will live until I’m very old.” Alec replied, also trying to be vague.

“Like Grandpa?” Max asked and Magnus laughed (What he found the idea of Alec eventually looking like Robert funny!)

“Yes, something like Grandpa.” Magnus continued laughing.

Until, Max asked his next question. “Will you be old like Grandpa, Papa?”

This time Alec started laughing, as Magnus stuttered and said, “I will be old  _unlike_  Grandpa.”

“So… we will dead some day?” Max asked.

Alec stoped laughing at Magnus and said, “Yes, everyone dies, but it’s not about dying, it’s about living, and being sure that you live to the fullest, and love with all your might.” Alec squeezed Max into his chest as a sign of love, and that was the end of their first major talk with Max… Or so they thought.

* * *

 

The next day Alec took Max with him to the institute, because Maryse was begging, and complaining that it had been months (reality, two weeks) since she had last seen Max. So Max was with him when Izzy greeted him in the training room. Max ran up to her giving her a big hug and saying, “Aunt Izzy when will you die?” Alec had his head in his hand so quickly most would have missed the motion.

Izzy stared at Max, “I don’t know.” She looked up at her big brother. “But probably longer than your daddy.”

“Why?” Max asked.

“Because he shouldn’t be teaching you this kind of thing so young.” Izzy growled.

Alec removed his hand, “Max found a dead bird the other day, we didn’t know what else to do.”

Izzy narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m still going to live longer.”

“Okay.” Max said, playing with her braids.

Maryse walked in, “What’s going on here?” Maryse asked.

“Aunty Izzy is going to live longer than Daddy, and Daddy is going to get old like Grandpa!” Max stated happy as can be.

Maryse nodded slowly and whispered to Alec, “What’s going on?”

“Max found a dead bird the other day. I guess now he’s interested in life and death.” Alec sighed. “We managed to be vague and avoid the topic of immortality… I’m sorry I thought he was done with it.”

Maryse smiled, “Okay then, Max would you like to come play?”

“Yay!” Max screamed and ran to hi Grandma.

Maryse picked him and carried him out of the room as the two of them disappeared, Alec and Izzy heard Max say, “When will you die?”

Izzy began laughing. “This should be interesting.” Alec rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

The next night Lilly and Maia came over to chat with Magnus and Alec about Downworlder business and as soon as they came through the door, Max, who had grown quite fond of Lilly attached himself to one of her legs, and asked, “When are you goanna die?”

Maia started snickering, at Lilly’s frozen face, and Lilly slowly said, “I’m not sure, but I really hope a long time from now.”

“When is that?” Max asked.

“Hundreds of years into the future.” Lilly responded dryly, and Magus and Alec froze.

“Wow…” Max said blinking. “You will get really old.”

“No, I will be exactly the same.” Max tilted his head to the side as he looked up at her. Lilly, finally noticing how intently Alec and Magnus were staring at her, figured the little one may not know he was immortal yet and finished, “Because I’m a vampire.” And snapped her teeth at Max who giggled and butted her with his little horns (they did this to each other regularly as signs of their affection for each other).

“Okay.” Max said, happy that his friend would live so long.

Max continued to ask this sort of question on and off for the next month or so, and every one he asked seemed shocked, but luckily the topic of immortality was not breached again. Mostly because Alec and Magnus finally got the picture and began warning others about Max’s new favorite question.  


	15. When to Add

This was not how their tour of South America was supposed to go. Alec knew that Magnus would always be okay with whatever flew, crawled, scurried, slithered, or walked their way, but his job was beginning to impede their relationship, and their ability to raise a three-year-old. Being in Buenos Aires was fun. Being on call for the Clave there was not.

Alec led the Demon following him into a dead-end ally, where at least he could have a wall to his back, and turned around, seraph blade ready. He would have preferred a bow and arrow, but he’d had to make do, seeing as this was an emergency, and the institute here was out of arrows. As the demon stalked him, seeing him as cornered, there was a small cry from behind him. It sounded like a child, but he could not turn and look for whoever had made the noise. He had a demon to kill. But, seeing as there was now an innocent involved, he figured he should strike. His blade severed the beast easily, and Alec turned his back to it as it folded in on itself. He searched the shadows of the alley for the source of the noise from before, and made out the shape of a small child. Magnus had been teaching Alec some Spanish as they went, so he tried to ask the child some simple questions like, “Did you see that?” and “Where are your parents?” and “Where do you live?” Unfortuneately, he could not understand the boy’s (he presumed the child was a boy, though it was so covered in dirt, and the clothes were so ill fitting he could have been wrong) answers. Finally, he gave up and asked the child for a minute. He stepped slightly away, and called Magnus.

Magnus immediately picked up, “What is it? Are you hurt? Where are you?”

“Calm down.” Alec said patiently. He knew that because he didn’t call immediately after a hunt unless someone was injured Magnus had good reason to worry. “I’m fine. The demon was taken care of. I just found a child with the sight, but I can’t understand him, though I think he understood me. I would just like to get him back to his parents.”

Magnus was immediately calm. “Well of course. I’ll be right there, and I’ll bring Max, since we can hardly leave him alone.” Alec then gave him the address of the nearest building, and told the child that someone who spoke good Spanish was on his way. They then sat down and waited side by side. The child absently began to trace the runes on Alec’s arms humming something softly. Alec smiled, and let the child turn his arm this way and that, absorbed in his own little game.

* * *

 

A quarter hour passed before Magnus arrived with a dipper bag over his shoulder, and Max on his hip.

When Max saw Alec he squealed “Dada!” and squirmed for Alec. Magnus set him and the bag down and followed him to where Alec and the child sat.

He then explained who he was, and began questioning the child in Spanish. The child responded just as quickly as before, but did not stop playing with Alec’s runes. Alec had picked up Max with his free hand and was cuddling with his son, while paying close attention to the interactions between Magnus and the child.

When it seemed magnus and the child were finished, Alec asked, “What did he say?”

Magnus held up a finger, “Max would you like to make a new friend?” He asked. Max smiled broadly, and nodded.

“Good. This is him. Now why don’t you two play a game?” He took the hands of both boys, and put them next to each other. He the nodded to Alec. They stood and took a few paces away from the boy. “He’s got no family, and says he doesn’t remember ever having one. He also said that he is called boy, or thief. He lived in an orphanage when he was very young, but ran away, and wouldn’t tell me why.”

“What should we do?” Alec asked.

“I don’t know.” Magnus responded.

“Could we take him home for a while? Just give him some clean clothes and a good night’s sleep while we decide what to do?” Alec asked, already feeling a bond between himself and the child.

Magnus smirked and whispered, “Just don’t name him, because if you name him, then you’ll want to keep him.”

Alec rolled his eyes, and turned so that he and Magnus could tell the boys the good news.

* * *

 

That night the boy got his first bath in a very long time. A meal that was so good he almost made himself sick. And he slept on a couch that felt like a King-sized bed stuffed with feathers. Once both boys were asleep, Alec and magnus had another conference.

“I have determined that he is about five.” Magnus said. “And aside from some minor cuts and bruises, is in extremely good condition for someone who has been living on the streets.”

“I fire messaged to the Institute asking about any children who went missing four to eight years ago.” Alec responded. “They said that there were several presumed dead after Sebastian, but sent me a list without much prompting.”

He pulled out the list. On it were several names, each accompanied by the age the child was when they disappeared. There were a few that had been teenagers, a few who were between the ages of five and ten, two younger than even these, and one boy, who was not named who had been one ate the time.

“That last one could be this boy.” Alec said.

“Or he could be a mundane with the sight.” Magnus replied. He walked around their hotel suite, thinking. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, sending off blue sparks of excitement. “I know! Tomorrow, we can ask him to hold your witch light, and see if he can make it light.”

Alec beamed, “How did I get lucky enough to have someone as brilliant as you?” 

Magnus shrugged, “Personally, I would say fabulous, but that’s just me.” With that they kissed and headed off to bed.

* * *

The next day, the witch light shined as soon as the boy touched it. After a bit more discussion, Magnus and Alec asked the boy if he would like to live with them (a name was apparently unnecessary for the attachment to grow). Then Alec went to the Institute to explain what had happened the day before and what they had discovered, and to say that he was willing to adopt the boy, should no one mind.

The head of the institute said that it was fine, seeing as she already had so much to do, and would not be able to adequately watch over the child. And with that, the Lightwood-Banes cut their vacation short, and headed back to New York to introduce their family there to their newest relative, Rafael Lightwood-Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be all for today. There will be more tomorrow!


	16. Language Bariers

Alec loved to spend time with Rafael, he really did. It was just hard when each spoke so little of the other’s native tongue. Each was receiving lessons from Magnus, and though Rafael was improving rapidly, there were still things he did not know how to say. It had been a couple months since they had adopted Rafael, and while the two of them could communicate more, Rafael, or Rafe, as they were beginning to call him, got frustrated often when they talked, and would often prefer to sit silent rather than try to communicate.

* * *

 

Alec, knowing that had he been put in a similar situation as a child he would have probably done the same tried to come up with a solution. One day, while he was visiting Jace and Clary after filling reports at the insitute he figured out a solution. Looking at all Clary’s drawings, and paintings lining the walls and scattered on various surfaces he noticed that her drawings each told him something. They could display an action or express an emotion. So, on his way home he stopped by a Walmart and picked up two blank notebooks, and a box of crayons, and a box of colored pencils.

When he got home he hugged Max, kissed Magnus, and then picked up Rafe and took him to the living room. “I think I have a solution to our problem.” He said his face serious, as Rafe looked at him curiously, not entirely understanding. Alec sat him next to the coffee table, then pulled out the notebooks, crayons, and pencils. He then drew a picture of himself checking out at the store (it wasn’t very good), and said, “This is what I did on my way home. What did you do today?”

Rafael’s face lit up, and he grabbed the other notebook and crayons and began drawing. He drew several pictures before holding up his note book and showing Alec what he had drawn. He then began speaking in rapid Spanish about waking up, and going the park, and the swings (he had given the swings a picture all to themselves and Alec figured he really liked them). There was also a picture of Magnus with blue all around it. It probably represented the time the two of them spent together while Max was napping. There was a picture of lunch which had, apparently, been a Hispanic dish. Rafe said the name with reverence, and Alec repeated it out loud a few times, making Rafe smile and nod. When he was finished with all his pictures Rafe looked at Alec and said, “You.” When Alec did not immediately understand, he frowned and said, “You turn.”

Alec smiled and said, “Of course.” Then began to draw again. While he was doing so Max and Magnus came into the living room to see what they were doing. It was Magnus’ night to take care of dinner, and it seemed that Max might have been ‘helping’. When he finished his first drawing he held it up and said, “This morning I got up with Papa.” He then turned the page and began drawing some more. Once he finished he held up the new picture, “Then I woke you and Max up and made breakfast.” It was a picture of Max and Rafe at the dinner table, and Alec with his back turned in the kitchen.

At this point, Max wanted to draw too, so Alex tore out a piece of paper for him to draw on. He then started a new picture. This one was of the institute. Then there was one of his desk there, and Grandma Maryse. With each picture, he explained what he had been doing. The last pictures were of Jace and Clary, and of their apartment. When he was finished Rafe was giddy, and hugged him tight. They could finally communicate, at least a little, and it felt like everything was better. 

* * *

 

That night, when they were alone Magnus began to kiss Alec. They hadn’t been doing much of this since adding Rafe, so Alec pulled away and asked, “Is there a special occation?”

Magnus just shook his head and said, “No, my love, but I thought I should show you how happy I am that you found a way to communicate with Rafael. I don’t mind translating for the two of you, but i think it was wearing on all of us.”

Alec nodded, “That it was. And he seems to be good at it too.” 

“Yes, Clary will enjoy looking at his pictures, I’m sure.”

Alec pulled Magnus close again and whispered, “Let’s not tell her that her art was my inspiration. There’s already enough ego in that relationship.”

Magnus laughed and they returned to kissing, until Max began to cry in his sleep, which Alec volunteered to take care of.


	17. Rafe's Room

Because Rafael was five when they adopted him, he had a large say in how his room would be set up. Going to the furniture store was an interesting experience for the entire family.

“You can choose which bed you want.” Magnus told him in Spanish. Rafe’s eyes went wide, questioning. He looked at Alec who nodded, guessing at what Magnus had just told the little boy, and hoisting Max further up on his hip.

Rafe began to wonder through the aisles of beds, staring at them in wonder. Magnus and Alec followed after him, smiling to themselves. They went through the store like this for thirty minutes before Rafe figured out that this was an important decision he needed to make. Suddenly his face turned serious, and he began analyzing beds.

Alec laughed, “He’s gotten so serious.”

“Indeed. I wonder what he just realized…” Magnus replied.

“Probably that this is really happening.” Alec sighed. “He’s had a hard life… I wonder what he makes of us…”

* * *

“He thinks we’re magical creatures who will disappear.” Magnus replied reaching out relieve Alec of a squirming Max, who had not signed up to be carried around a store for hours. “I hope he realizes this is real soon.”

“Did he tell you that?” Alec asked.

Magnus lifted Max above his head, “No. He was muttering it while he was playing with Max yesterday.”

He wrinkled his nose at Max, who laughed, and waved his hands, calling, “Papa! Papa!”

Rafael turned back towards them. “He really does think we’re strange creatures, doesn’t he?” Alec asked observing Rafe’s tilted head and narrowed eyes.

Magnus smiled, “Have you found one you like?” He asked his elder son in Spanish.

Rafe was standing by a bunk bed. He looked up at it, then climbed the ladder, examining the top bunk. He plopped on his back once on top, and laid there for a few moments. Finally, he poked his head over the side, and nodded, “Si.” He said.

“Then we’ll get that one.” Magnus called over the store manager (a werewolf who would allow him to magic the items he bought back to the loft), handed Max back to Alec, and began signing papers.

Alec motioned for Rafe to come down, and offered the boy his free hand to hold on to. Alec smiled dwn at his new son. “We love you.” He said squeezing the little hand in his. “We won’t leave you.” Rafael smiled gently up at him, not grasping what he’d said. Alec sighed, this was going to be hard on both of them.

“Alright, we’ve got a bed, and the matching dresser!” Magnus announced to the group. “Let’s go home and make sure your room is the right color.” Magnus said the last part in Spanish, taking Rafe’s other hand.  

* * *

Magnus had several color swatches prepared already for Rafael. There were all the colors of the rainbow, plus some neutrals magnus had begrudgingly added in. “Pick your favorite.” He said to Rafael. Again, Rafe took his time examining things. Soon though, he began tossing colors into piles. Pinks and reds were out, and so were blues, and grays. Soon he had in his hands only swatches that were green, yellow and purple. Slowly he tossed away the green and was left staring at a plum purple and sunshine yellow.

He narrowed his eyes, then held both colors up to Magnus and Alec who had left to put Max down for a nap, and just returned. “Which one?” He asked.

Magnus translated for Alec who shrugged, “Do you like them both?”

Again, Magnus translated. Rafe nodded. “Then both you shall have.” Magnus said waving his hand so that two walls were purple, and the other two were yellow. Rafael’s face beamed. With another wave of his hand Magnus made the bunk bed and dresser appear. Rafael then ran at them and hugged both of them with all his might. Magnus and Alec wrapped their arms around him, and held him close between the two of them, just as they’d done with Max so many times. “I love you.” They each whispered holding the small boy as close as they could. And though one can’t buy love, the things they had done for him were making it clear to Rafael what the words “I love you” meant.


	18. Throwing Fits

There was little Alec could do when Max threw a fit, and Magnus was not around. It was not that Max was purposefully using his magic, or that he was going to make their home collapse, but having large books fly off bookshelves, or glass randomly shatter was not Alec’s idea of having a good afternoon with his son.

One afternoon in particular, Magnus and Rafael had left to work on Rafe’s English in a coffee shop where they would not disturb Max’s nap. Now, Max had figured out that he was the only one who had to take naps, and this greatly upset him, because (in his own eyes) he and Rafe were equals and had to do the same things.

Everything was fine when Magnus and Rafe had left just after lunch; however, when one O’clock rolled around Max first said simply, “But I’m not tired.”

* * *

 

Alec had raised his eyebrows and waited ten minutes for Max to start yawning, then said, “C’mon Blueberry, time for your nap.”

Max resolutely shook his head ‘no’. When Alec asked why not Max said, “Papa and Rafe aren’t home.” As if that were reason enough for any kind of behavior.

“They’ll be home soon.” Alec responded. “Then you’ll get to wake up with them here.”

“No.”

“Max…” Alec drawled, stepping away from “Daddy mode” and closer to “Father mode”.

Max sensed the change and shrieked, “No! No! No!”

“Max it’s time for your nap.”

This time when max shrieked “No!” electricity charged the air.

Alec froze, and tried not to show Max that he was scared, and tried to keep his voice steady as he said, “Max, I need you to calm down.” He crouched down to Max’s level, and took a small step forward.

Max’s face turned purple as he replied, “I am calm!” A book fell of a shelf.

“Okay.” Alex replied, knowing that if max was not in control of his magic it would be much easier for him to burn out. “Can I come over to you?” Alec asked, like he would to a cornered animal if animals could talk. Max thought about it a little his face going from violet to more of a natural blue. Alec came close enough to touch Max, and brushed a few black curls away from the little blue face. That was a wrong move. “Don’t touch me!” Max screamed, his face going back to violet. A book flew towards Alec’s head, he barely managed to block it, before a glass figurine that Magnus had placed on the mantle flew at Alec, but to get to Alec it was going to have to hit Max. Not about to regret the consequences, Alec tackled Max, crying out as the figuring crashed against his calves, shattered, and cut him. Hearing his daddy cry out seemed to snap him out of his temper.

“Daddy?” he asked close to tears, not understanding what had happened.

“I’m okay.” Alec said, using most of his strength to not sound like he was in pain. He raised himself up on his elbows and knees so that Max wasn’t crushed. Max squirmed out from his daddy, and got a good look at his legs, at which point he really did start crying. “Max.” Alec said trying to keep the situation calm. “Will you go get my phone and call Uncle Jace?” Max nodded, though Alec could not see it.

Max walked carefully around the glass to the kitchen, and stood on his toes to grab Alec’s phone off the counter. He swiped his finger across the unlock button, and opened the contacts. “How do I know which one Uncle Jace is?” Max chocked out, as he was still learning to read.

Alec took a deep breath to steady himself, “Does one of the letters on the side look like an upside-down candy cane?”

“Yes.” Max said, perking up a little and touching the J on the screen.

“Uncle Jace’s name starts with one of those, and should be the first one on the screen that does.” Alec told him.

“Okay.” Max responded, his voice clearing of tears as he focused on the tasks he was given. Max clicked on Jace’s number, and a picture of Uncle Jace and Clary popped up above a number. “It’s him!” Max said excitedly. “It’s his picture!”

“Good.” Alec tried to smile and show enthusiasm towards max doing the right thing. “Under his name should be some numbers with a green phone by it. Can you click on that? It should then call him.”

Max nodded, forgetting that Alec couldn’t see it, and clicked the phone icon. The screen changed, and Max put the phone to his ear. “It’s ringing!” He said excitedly.

“Good.” Alex sighed in relief.

“Hi Uncle Jace!” Max said into the receiver, and paused. “Daddy told me to call you.” Pause. “Something happened.” Pause. “I’m not sure, but he’s bleeding.” Pause. Max looked over at Alec. “Mmmm… his legs are bloody.” Pause. “Bottom.” Pause. “Okay, see you soon.” Pause. "Love you too.” Pause. “Okay. I’ll sit with him.” Max once again walked around the glass and sat crisscross applesauce in front of Alec.

Alec smiled at him, “You did great Max.” Max smiled at him. “Now when Uncle Jace gets here I’m goanna need you to go take your nap. Can you do that for me?”

Max’s lips thinned, and he frowned. He spent a few moments in thought before saying, “Okay. Can Uncle Jace stay till I wake up?”

“I’ll see if he can, since you did such a good job. You understand that he may have Conclave things to do though, right?”

Max sighed, “Yeah.”

Alec smiled at him again, “Thanks Blueberry.” When Jace got there, he put Max to sleep, then used one of Clary’s new runes to scan the injuries for pieces of glass, and extracted them with a pair of tweezers he’d sterilized in some isopropyl alcohol. In ten minutes, he was applying an iratze, and Alec was good as new. They then swept up the pieces, and put the books back on their shelves. Then Alec called Magnus while they waited for Max to wake up.


	19. The Tooth Fairy

It was not long after adopting Rafe that he lost his first tooth. The whole two weeks while it had been wiggling about Magnus fed stories to Rafe about the tooth fairy and how the fairy would come at night and replace the tooth with money. It might have been a bit too much hype, but Magnus didn’t care, he wanted his son to be ready for the tooth fairy.

Finally the day arrived. Rafe was watching TV with Max while they waited for dinner to be finished and was twisting and pushing and pulling his tooth around. Suddenly there was a small POP! Max looked up at his older brother and screamed. “Papa! Papa!”

Magnus rushed out to the boys (possibly) dropping half of their dinner in his hurry. “What is it what’s wrong?” He asked, quickly scanning the boys for injury and checking his wards.

Max was still slightly sobbing as he pointed to Rafe’s bloody mouth. Rafe, who had been staring down at his hand in shock, looked up at Magnus and grinned a (slightly) bloody grin. “I lost my tooth, Papa.”

Magnus laughed and waved a hand to clean up whatever mess he had made in the kitchen then went to hug Rafe. “Congratulations, that means that the Tooth fairy can now visit you.” Magnus picked the little boy up off the couch. “Now why don’t you go rinse out your mouth with some cold water to stop the bleeding?” Magnus suggested.

While Rafe was in the bathroom, and once Max was calm again, Magnus went back to the kitchen and called Alec.

* * *

 

Alec did not understand why this was such a big deal to Magnus, but was willing to go along with it. He had been given the address of one of the fey who was also a fairy and was given very specific instructions. In his mind, there was no reason to make such a fuss about losing a tooth. But as he was coming to learn through being with Magnus, and having kids, sometimes the smallest things are really worth celebrating. It made him wonder why Shadowhunters didn’t have stories like those about the tooth fairy. Well, scratch that, it was probably so that little Shadowhunters wouldn’t get too friendly with the fey.

Arriving at the door, Alec knocked. They fey were slowly coming back to live peacefully in the human realm, and now that he was here, and knocking, Alec began to think that possibly it was not Magnus’ greatest idea to send a Shadowhunter to ask a favor of one of the fey.

The door opened displaying a bright green fairy with monarch wings in an emerald green rather than orange. The fairy squinted his eyes, and smiled, “Hello Shadowhunter, what can I help you with.”

Alec sighed, “Temech?” Th fairy nodded. “My partner Magnus Bane sent me here to ask you if you could help us with something. We are willing to pay you a hundred dollars.”

“And what is it you want me to do?” Temech asked his smile frozen in place.

“We were wondering if you would be the tooth fairy for our son, as he has lost his first tooth.” Temech’s smile grew less sinister. “I know it’s fairly silly, but I think it would be fun, and a good way of recreating trust, at least with our son.”

“Magnus always knows who to ask for what.” Temech laughed. “It has been a while since I took the teeth of children, but oh, I did love it so.” Temech’s eyes glittered. “Where and when?”

Alec rattled off the Loft’s address. “Magnus was thinking around eleven, since he may be too excited to sleep.” Alec handed Temech the money and then an extra ten dollar bill (so they spoil the children what’s the big deal?) “This is for Rafe’s tooth.” Alec said, but Temech handed the bill back to him.

“Oh, no. We believe in trade, and fair trade at that I will give him what he deserves for his nice tooth. Will the wards be down?”

Alec nodded, “Of course.”

“Then I will sneak into your home tonight.” Alec nodded and stepped away from the door as Temech let it swing closed.  

* * *

 

The next morning Alec and Magnus were woken by Rafe’s excited squeals. Temech had left a two-dollar bill, and a special treat under his pillow. It was safe to eat, so he ate it instead of his breakfast while Max told everyone how the tooth fairy had gotten ‘lost’ last night and wandered into his room instead. It may have been over the top, but it was completely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or suggestions?


	20. Grandparents

Maryse and Robert were always willing to watch Max and (when they adopted him) Rafe. Magnus was somewhat comfortable with this, until Max started using magic sub consciously, and after the fit he threw with Alec, he was extremely nervous of the reactions of his Shadowhunter not-quite in-laws. Mostly he was worried that they would begin to favor Rafe if Max lost control again. And though Alec and Izzy and even Jace tried to convince him that their parents would never stop loving Max, the fear that his own parents, and various Shadowhunters (Maryse and Robert included) had place in him made him want to protect his little Blueberry even more.

This all being said, Maryse and Robert were annoying, and demanding grandparents, and were actually trying to set up dates or trips for him and Alec to go on so that they could watch the kids. The most interesting time this was done was when Robert called Magnus to tell him that Alec (by order of the inquisitor) was going to have two weeks off, and that he and Maryse were willing to watch the boys a week each. At that point Magnus knew that he would have to see what happened when they were left with his little angels.

* * *

Dropping off Max (who had special permission to be in Idris, though technically still undocumented) and Rafe in Idris for Robert to watch was possibly the hardest moment in Magnus’ extraordinarily long life. He took a deep breath and tried not to hug Max too hard, and hugged Rafe smiling and telling him that his English was coming along fabulously and that he would be fine with his Grandparents. Because of course, Rafe was the one who didn’t want to leave Magnus, even though no matter what he did, he was the one that would be safe. 

Alec rubbed his back as the boys clamoured on to their grandfather. “They’ll be fine.” He whispered.

“But-” Magnus began stopping himself. Maryse and Robert both knew about Max’s accident, and they both knew that Alec was fine, and they both had  _said_  that it didn’t matter to them. But Magnus also knew that they were fighting years of prejudice to say those things. “I just want everyone to come out of this with as much love in their hearts as they believe is there.” He finally finished.

“They will.” Alec smiled. “Now weren’t there some places you still wanted to show me?” Magnus smiled at his partner, took his hand, and they walked into a portal together to visit some of the places Magnus had yet to show Alex, the Pyramids in Egypt, the Great wall of China were each getting a week of their vacation time, and they were both hoping to just be able to relax.

* * *

Magnus made it through one week, and Alec considered this quite good, before they sent a fire message to Robert asking how the kids had done so far. The response was enthusiastic, going on and on about both boys, and how happy, and fun loving they had both been. Rafe had had some bad points when his limited vocabulary had not gotten him where he’d wanted it to, but Max had been able to help clear up the situation by using the boys own mix of English, Spanish, and words, Robert had thought, and Magnus and Alec knew, were made up. Max hadn’t thrown any fits, even at nap time, and they had started learning yoga, and each gotten to train with wooden swords.

The last part horrified Magnus, and it took much convincing from Alec that the boys were indeed fine, and that it was perfectly normal for a three-year-old Shadowhunter to begin learning the basics of parrying, and striking. “He’s not a Shadowhunter.” Magnus pouted.

Alec laughed, “I highly doubt that he was in any way hurt. There is nothing to be afraid of.”

What was not in the letter was that Max had indeed had another ‘episode’ as Robert called it when he dropped the boys off with Maryse, and though no one was hurt, he had begun teaching Max calming exercises, and explaining why it was dangerous for anyone to get too angry. Maryse agreed to continue such training, and to not tell Magnus. “I don’t think he trusts us, even now.” Robert whispered to her as they watched the boys exploring the New York Institute.

“Would you trust a couple who spent the first half of their lives hunting your people with your child Robert?” Maryse chided in a hushed voice. “He has every right, and we are trying to prove him wrong, and may be trying for the rest of our lives, and he would have the right to keep us at bay.”

Robert nodded looking at the boys. “Max really likes Yoga, and it seems to get him in a good mood for taking naps. I was actually surprised that this morning was the first time the two of them contacted me.”

“I think Magnus has had years to conceal how worried he can get.” Maryse responded.

“He was trying to hide it, and I might not have noticed if Alec hadn’t been comforting him.” Robert sighed. “Good luck with the kids, they can be a hand full.”

Maryse smiled, “I know how to take care of children.”

With that Robert said goodbye to his grandsons, and Magnus and Alec arrived in China, still trying to avoid worry (Magnus’ worry had begun to ware on Alec, and he was beginning to worry as well.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked again, as Alec’s resolve began to slip.

“Yes. Making Mom a grandmother has been the greatest part of her life. I’m certain that she wouldn’t care if Max accidently blew up the Institute, let alone making a few books fly across the room. Plus, Jace and Izzy will be there to help here.”

Magnus glared at Alec, “There are reasons we don’t allow those two to Babysit, if you recall.”

Alec laughed and stepped behind Magnus, “Relax.” He said rubbing Magnus’ shoulders. “We can worry about all of that when we get home.” Magnus was still tense after a few minutes, so Alec sighed, “Do you want to go shopping? We still need to get the boys some souvenirs from around here.”  

Magnus gave Alec a little smile, “Indeed. We spoil those two, don’t we?”

“Being a little spoiled never hurt anyone.” Alec said, leading Magnus out of their hotel room, and down to the markets in the streets below.

* * *

When they collected the boys two days later, Magnus could not have been more relieved to find both boys in tact he crushed them to his chest as Alec kissed his mother’s cheek, and asked how things had gone. She told them about how much Max was enjoying his pre-nap yoga, and that she had been able to use some of her (admitably rusty) Spanish to communicate with Rafe when he got stumped, and that he had gotten quite excited upon learning that she knew some Spanish. The boys, upon release from Magnus, had a hundred stories to tell, and Magnus took a deep breath, which was halted when Rafe said, “Max got really upset, and things started flying.” Magnus stared at the elder of his two sons, as did Alec. “But then we got him to take some deep breaths and calm down, and we all took a nap together! After that Grandpa started teaching us Yoga.” He pronounced the new word slowly) “and we would do that every day before Max’s nap time.”

“I’m glad you got to learn something new.” Alec said when Magnus couldn’t say anything.

“Yeah, we also learned why it’s important to not get too angry.” Max added.

“And why is that?” Magnus asked cautiously.

“Because when we get big and strong like Grandpa, we could hurt someone if we haven’t practiced staying calm.” Max said with a smile.

Magnus hugged max again, and that night, when the boys were in Bed, and he and Alec were alone in their room, Magnus cried, because who knew that people who had once been so awful, could have so completely changed, and were good enough to preserve some of his little Blueberry’s innocence.


	21. Grandparents part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first Grandparents episode, but from Rafe's POV, enjoy

Everyone was worried about Max. Rafael understood this. He may have been young but he still grasped that his little brother had an immense power that was not always under his control. This however, did not worry him so much. He knew that Papa had said two weeks, and I had barely been two days but what if they never came back?

After living so long on the streets he had an acute sense that many times people would promise to come back and never show. He’d had friends on the streets. It was safer for kids to stick together. Any time one went off alone, the chances of them returning significantly decreased.

He had remained calm thus far by reminding himself that Papa and Daddy had each other, and that would make them safer. But-

“Rafael,” He stopped pacing when addressed. “Would you like to come down for dinner?” Grandfather asked him, his balding head poking through the door into Rafe’s room.

Rafe nodded. And went to the door. Walking next to his grandfather who paused to pick up Max before they all headed to the dining room. They ate dinner in near silence. Occasionally Grandfather would try to talk to them, but both boys were worn out. Max from playing hard, and Rafe from all his pacing.

After another failed attempt to start a conversation, Robert rubbed his head, “What if tomorrow I teach you two how to meditate?”

“Meditate?” Rafael repeated unsure of the new word. Max yawned.

“It’s a way of calming your thoughts and actions. I think you both would be great at it!” Grandfather smiled at him.

“Okay.” Max smiled sleepily as Rafe nodded.

* * *

 

Rafe decided he liked meditating, when it worked. A lot of the time he would get two deep breaths in and let his mind wander right back to Papa and Daddy being gone and what could happen to them without him there.

Seeing both boys struggle to just sit, breathe and clear their minds, Grandfather changed his tactics, and Rafe liked this much better. They began practicing Yoga, with grandfather guiding them through each motion and pose, reminding them to breathe. Rafe was figuring it out, exhale while you move, five deep breaths as you hold, inhale and exhale as you move again. Focusing on the steps, and his balance was calming, and he found he had less time to worry while focusing on his body. He and Max spent the next couple days learning yoga, and fighting with wooden swords before they went to stay with Grandma.

Grandma continued their yoga instruction, and when she found him doing it on his own always gave him a big smile and complemented his abilities. He was building a habit that would stay with him his entire life. He always had a habit of worrying about others , but thanks to his grandparents gentle support he knew how to calm down, which led him to be able to think more rationally about his fears and hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? These are updates that have been on Tumblr a while...


	22. I Said No

Alec liked to tell himself things would be easier if both boys were not going through this phase at the same time, however, he wasn’t sure how true that was. At least with the way things currently were, both boys should also end the phase at the same time. It was the phase of not listening.  

“Max, go put your shoes on.” He was saying for the fourth ( it felt like the twentieth) time, as Rafael rand in circles behind him. Max grinned and shook his head before darting back to his room. Alec sighed, “Rafe, what did I just ask you to do?”

Rafe stopped running, “Ummm… get ready to go, then sit still?”

“Then what should you be doing now?” Alec asked. Rafe sighed and went over to the couch and sat down clicking his heals together.  _One down, one to go._  Alec sighed. He would have to call his mother to explain why the were so late.

Alec walked into Max’s room where he found his youngest playing with a couple dolls. He took a deep breathe to calm himself before beginning again. “Max, do you want to see Grammy today?”

Max beamed at him, “Yes!”

Alec smiled “Well, Max, only good little boys who wear their shoes and socks can visit their grammies.” Alec told him hoping that Caterina was correct when she’d told them a few weeks ago, ‘positive phrasing and reinforcement’.

“But I don’t want my shoes and socks on.” Max muttered.

“Then I suppose you can’t visit Grammy.” Alec did his best to look disappointed.

Max frowned. “What if Grammy came here?”

“Grammy can’t come here today. We already made arrangements.”

Max twitched his nose, “Okay..”

Just then Rafe ran into the room, “Daddy, can I have a snack?”

“No.” Alec replied, helping Max tie his shoes.

“But I’m huuunnngryyyy.” Rafe whined.

“You can ask your grandmother when we get to the Institute.” Alec sighed.

“But Grammy doesn’t have any applesauce!” Rafe explained.

“Rafe, I said no.”

Rafe huffed and left the room as Alec helped Max into a light sweater.

Once Max was ready to go they went out into the living room, where Rafe was eating out of an applesauce cup.

Alec sighed, “Rafe, where did you get that?”

Rafael slowly took his spoon out of his mouth before answering, “The cabinet.”

“Did I tell you that you could have some?”

“Noooo…” Rafe looked a little shy.

“Then why did you get some?” Alec asked.

“I was starving!” Rafe exclaimed.

Alec sighed closing his eyes. “Only little boys who get permission to eat snacks can have desert. Please do not do this again.” Rafe nodded, they threw away his cup, and finally headed out the door.


	23. December

Every year he chooses a different winter holiday to celebrate. He had traveled so much, and there are so many holidays which occur in December to stick to the same one year after year. Besides, this insures that he does not use the same decorations two years in a row. It drives Alec up a wall, so by the time they have Rafe and Max they’ve made the compromise of always incorporating a Christmas tree, and presents, while also celebrating whatever holiday Magnus has decided to devote that December to. The boys love it, especially when the holiday that Magnus has chosen includes presents, because then they get extra (Generally they get more presents than the average kid anyway, but you know kids). Every year on Christmas Eve Jace dresses up as Santa for the boys, and every year he dresses up in a Santa outfit as one would see in the country of Magnus’ chosen holiday.   
Magnus will never admit it, but by the time Max has turned five he really does enjoy the traditions they have created together.


	24. Night Time

Max was 4 and Raf was 6, and bedtime was impossible. When Raf tried to fight Magnus could use a bit of magic to convince him it was not worth it. Max, though, could fight. If Magnus put up a low level ward to contain them to their bedroom/ bathroom area, then Max would build a wall using magic and toys against it. Magnus would try to put a gentle spell on his quilt (from Aunt Tessa) that would keep him in bed, but still allow some squirming and comfort, and Max would use magic to move his pillow all the way to the door.   
Magnus would try, of course, to talk to the boys and convince them to go to bed, but it never worked. Generally, if Alec was home they would behave, but as the boys grew older, the conclave demanded that he spend more of his evenings, and nights fighting demons.   
One night, however, Alec came home early (for a shadowhunter) and the fight was on. Max was doing all he could to drive Magnus up a wall, and Magnus was just trying to contain the mess. Alec was shocked. There were toys everywhere, and Max was up against the low-level ward in the hallway making faces at Magnus who was glaring at him, “Max Ragnor Lightwood-Bane if you do not go to bed right now-”  
“Then I will be dressing you for the next week.” Alec finished, receiving a terrified look from Max, who liked to dress himself, and in a fashion more similar to Magnus’. Max knew from the look in Alec’s eyes that if he did not go to his room and get in bed, he would be wearing black for the next week. Max ran, and Magnus practically fell into Alec’s arms.  
“I’m going to convince Jace that I should get home earlier.” Alec whispered. “Because you shouldn’t have to do this alone.” Alec shook his head with a smile. “I had no idea it was this bad.”   
Magnus shrugged, “Well, It has been getting worse.” Magnus then smiled, “He will be quite the warlock when he grows up.”  
“Yes, and most young warlocks do not have an extraordinarily talented Papa teaching them magic at such a young age.” Then Magnus snapped his fingers, and the room and hallway righted itself, and toys flew back to their places as the ward came down.  
“Let’s go to bed.” Alec suggested, much to Magnus’ relief.


	25. Swimming Lessons

Just because Magnus was positive that Alec knew what he was doing, he wasn’t any less nervous as he watched Alec and the boys swim in the hotel pool. This was their first vacation since their family had grown from three to four, and while they were enjoying Barcelona, sstaying ‘in’ with the kids was always a nice change. Today, this meant swimming. Personally, Magnus was not joining in to keep his hair nice; he tried not to be too vain about it.

What had him nervous was the fact that neither Max nor Rafael had on life jackets. His paternal instincts were raging, and he’d put on swim trunks just in case (Normally when in Europe he would go the speedo route, but Rafe was still new to the family, and seemed easily traumatized by excessive amounts of skin). Alec was already in the pool and was beckoning Rafe to jump to him.

“Come on, I’ll catch you.” Alec said smiling.

Rafe’s English was coming along swimmingly, and Magnus knew that Rafe’s lack of enthusiasm was not for lack of understanding. Max, used to jumping at Alec, had already leapt, forgetting that Alec had been talking to his big brother.

Alec caught Max, keeping his head and chest above the water and spinning him around before guiding him to the edge. “Max, please wait your turn next time.” Alec said, not upset because it had not caused a problem. “Now can you show me your kicks?”

“Yeah!” Max screeched gripping the edge of the pool and pumping his little legs.

“Keep them straight.” Alec instructed turning back to Rafe. “Okay, Rafe, you can jump to me, I’ve got you.” Rafe had been biting his lip, and quickly shook his head. Alec moved closer to the ledge. “You don’t have to jump. Do you want me to hold you while you get used to the water?” Alec spoke slowly to make sure Rafe understood him. Rafe chewed on his lip before gently dipping his chin down.

Alec smiled and set his hands on Rafe’s ribs, gently lifting him up and into the water before setting him on his hip. Rafe immediately gripped Alec tight, peobably digging in his nails, if the face Alec made and dispelled was anything to go by. Alec kept one arm around Rafe and began gently humming as he walked through the water, going back to Max who had stopped kicking and was watching his Daddy and big brother.

“Me too!” Max screeched.

Alec was still a couple feet fraom Max, and said, “Come here, then!” He held out his free hand to Max, who (for his age) was a good swimmer. When Max kicked off the wall Alec began walking backwards, keeping his hand held out for Max. “Come on!” Alec encouraged, “You’re almost here!”

Magnus began to laugh. As he had previously known, there was no reason to worry, though he would have to ask Rafe about his feelings towards water later.

Rafe was giggling into Alec’s shoulder and seemed more relaxed in the water. When Max finally caught them, Rafe even let go of Alec to clap his hands. “Again!” He giggled.

“Maybe in a little bit. Max seems tired.” Alec said, nuzzling Rafe’s cheek with his nose. “Would you like to try?”

Rafe immediately gripped Alec again shaking his head, saying, “No, Daddy.”

“Why don’t we try something else?” Alec suggested. “Max do you remember how to float?” Max nodded, and let go of Alec, to lay on his back in the water, hovering and not doing anything. “Would you like to try that?” Alec asked. “I’ll be right next to you, and will pick you back up if you’re struggling.” Alec assured him.

Rafe was biting his lip again as he nodded, and Alec gently maneuvered him so that he was on his back. “Now just breathe and relax.” Alec said.

Magnus couldn’t exactly tell but it looked like Alec was rubbing Rafe’s back under the water like they did to help him fall asleep at night, while also supporting him while he was too stiff to float. He smiled and sipped the drink he had brought down with him. Max was fine, and they had started his swim lessons when he was an infant. There really was no reason to worry. As the minutes dragged on, he could tell Alec was lessening his support to Rafael’s back, and finally he took a step away. Quickly Magnus snatched his phone and took a picture of Rafe floating, and Alec looking on, proud as can be.

The shutter had just gone off when Alec leaned back down towards Rafe and said, “That’s it, you’re doing it.” Magnus took that as his que to clap and applauded the elder of their two children on his accomplishment. Rafe still seemed mostly unsure about the water, but that was okay, the water deserved to be feared. At the same time, he and Alec would do all they could to make sure that fear did not make decisions for their children. Fear is a good advisor, not a good dictator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because the kids I babysit were in Swimming lessons


	26. Going to the Park

Magnus and Alec enjoyed the days they could spend together with their boys, and going to Central Park was one of their favorite activities for days like this. Mild sun and gentle breezes filled the park as they watched Max and Rafe play on the playground. They had to keep a close eye on Rafe, who would push both himself, and his little brother to their limits, swinging around on the equipment in ways that, due to his shadowhunter blood and years on the street he could do relatively safely, but Max could not. Sure, Max had magic, but Max knew that if he used it in public he would get in trouble (thanks to Magnus and Alec always taking him straight home when he had tried in the past). Magnus and Alec always started a trip to the park now by telling both boys to not show off, and just play gently with the other kids. Max was by this point good at this, and Rafe would also follow these instructions…

For the first thirty minutes.

* * *

 

Generally, this was enough time to let Magnus and Alec get distracted with their own conversations about work and the boys so Rafe would have ten minutes showing off before one of the mothers on the playground would screech as her child tried to follow him. Today, like most days, he started slow, climbing up the slide the wrong way, and pulling his skinny little body up through the monkey bars so that he could lay on top of them. It was always once he had a crowd of his little peers following him that things would start to pick up.

He would climb over the rails and hang from them, then make his ways, secret agent style using the vertical bars to the stairs, where he would climb back to the top rail. He would then walk down on the rail with his hands out to the side. Then he would jump across the bottom stair to the other side’s rail and walk back up. He would go down the climbing wall head first, and would climb up the poles of the swing set to sit above everyone as they stared at him in awe.

He would then start teasing them, which had been only fifty percent effective until he had learned English. “Why are you all down there?” He would ask smiling sweetly. “It’s much more fun up here.” He leaned back wards, until he hung upside down, using his knees and hands to stay on his perch.

“Stop Rafe, we’ll have to go home.” Max protested.

Rafe ignored his little brother, and would continue to taunt the other children. “Are you all scaredy-cats?” He would ask. A couple would shake their heads no, and then the game was on. “Then what’s the matter? We’re all the same, aren’t we?” Max scowled at his brother’s angelic innocence which was completely faked. Then one little girl, in blue shorts and pigtails went over and tried to climb up the pole like Rafael had.

Max sighed from his place in the sandbox, and picked up his pail and shovel. He then walked over to Magnus and Alec, and put his things in their picnic bag. “What’s wrong, Blueberry?” Magnus asked, pulled out of his conversation with Alec due to their son’s sudden presence.

“We’re about to leave anyway.” Max mumbled.

“Why do you say—” Alec began as a mother screeched “Amelia!”

Magnus and Alec both put their hands to their foreheads. “It’s my turn.” Alec mumbled, and got up to go deal with whatever situation was ensuing.

“Why does Rafe do this?” Max asked.

“He’s like your Dady.” Magnus replied, and winked. “He loves a challenge.” Magnus sighed. “I wish both of you could have more friends who were…” He thought for a minute about the proper word. “closer to your calibers.” Magnus sighed again.

“What does that mean?” Max asked.

Magnus laughed. “It means that we don’t know very many shadowhunter and warlock children.”

At that point Alec returned carrying an unabashed Rafe. “The girl had managed to climb all the way up after him, but was about to fall when I arrived.”

“She made he own choices.” Rafe said with his arms crossed, looking away from Alec. Magnus and Alec shared the ‘what are we going to do with this child’ look.

Magnus then said, “Are you sure you didn’t say anything to encourage her?”

Rafael nodded his head, and Max muttered “Liar.”

“Liar yourself!” Rafael yelled back.

“Boys, this is not how we resolve an argument.” Magnus said, as the boys both looked away.

“Why don’t we go home and cool off?” Alec suggested.

“Good idea.” Magnus concurred with a smile as he picked up Max. Alec bent down and picked up their picnic bag (they had eaten before letting the boys loose on the playground). While they walked home, Rafe wiggled around so that he could ride on Alec’s back. Alec shook his head and smiled, there was no containing this child, and he was certain Uncle Jace was not helping Rafe slow down and not push his limits.

When they got home the boys were sent to their rooms, and Alec pulled Magnus into the kitchen. “I’ve been thinking.” Alec began.

Magnus nodded, “I could feel how deeply you were thinking as we walked home.”

Alec grinned and nudged Magnus, “I think we should let Jace begin training Rafe.” Magnus looked horrified, and Alec began backtracking, “Rafe looks up to Jace, and I think he needs to learn that even Uncle Jace has his limits, and I think training with Jace will be the best way to do that. It would also help Rafe learn some self-control. You and I both know that Jace will force him to pay attention to his surroundings.”

Magnus sighed. “He’s a bit young, even by shadowhunter standards.”

Alec nodded. “You or I would have to be present at the lessons to make sure Jace remembers who he’s teaching.”

Magnus shrugged, “Let’s see how this goes.” They then went to talk to Rafael about his wrong doings and how training with Uncle Jace was indeed a punishment.  


	27. Don't go In!

Magnus and Alec had had both Max and Rafael for about a year when the boys asked to share a room. This completely shocked the two of them, but considering how close the two boys had gotten over the course of the year, they decided it was reasonable, and that if they decided they did not like it they could change. “Besides, it will help them build character.” Alec added when they decided to have a two-month trial period, before letting the boys make a final decision.

Two months past with little arguing between the boys, and everyone agreed that they could continue with the living arrangements. The boys, relatively tidy on their own proved to be a mess together. Magnus had decided to teach them some responsibility, and had stopped snapping his fingers at their messes, and while they could remember to pick up after themselves in the main areas of the loft, their bedroom was a completely different issue. Their door, thank goodness, opened outwards towards the hallway. This was a good thing because the boys had Legos and boxcars, play weapons and cooking utensils, dolls, and their tiny accessories piled around the room and in front of the door.

* * *

 

One day while Magnus was out signing one of the bizarre labor intensive contracts he occationally got, then fulfilling it, Alec decided he should go in and play with his boys who were playing happily in their room.

“Boys, may I come in?” He called as he knocked on their door.

“Yes, Daddy!” was Max’s happy response.

Alec opened the door, and took a small step into their room. (There was not room for a larger step). “What are you two up to?”

“Playing.” Rafael replied from behind a massive Lego tower which a few of the dolls seemed to be scaling.

“What are you playing?” Alec asked, trying to maneuver around objects to where the boys sat.

“We’re playing scale the mountain as fashionably as possible.” Max replied moving a couple dolls up.

Alec nodded, “Sounds like fun, can I join.”

Max and Rafe giggled, “But how Daddy? You don’t know about fashion!” They said this in the innocent way in which children often insult everyone around them.

Alec frowned at his boys. “But I know lots about climbing.”          

Max, who was on the side of the tower closest to Alec peered around to Rafe and muttered something in their own special form of Spanglish, which they’d been using for a while, but had recently perfected. They conversed for a while before looking back at Alec.

“We are looking at speed more than technique, so we can do that on our own.” Max finally relayed.

“But-”

“Sorry, Daddy.” Rafe said. “You can leave now.”

Alec was stunned, having never been so thoroughly rejected by his boys before, and attempted to turn and leave. There was just one problem, he could no longer see how he had gotten in. He was approximately half way into their room, and had no idea how he’d managed to get so far without stepping on something. He took a step and cringed as his foot met a Lego. He then took another step, and landed on some kind of doll accessory. Step by painful step he made his way back out of their room, and went to read a book in the living room.

* * *

 

An hour or so later when Magnus returned home, Alec was lying on the couch with his feet propped up reading his book, waiting for the boys to need him for something. When Magnus portalled in he immediately went over to Alec and sat on the edge of the couch. “Quiet day, huh?” He asked.

Alec put down his book, “Yes. I tried to play with the boys, however, I do not have the proper qualifications for the game they were playing.” Alec rolled his eyes.

Magnus laughed, “Kids are brutal.”

“Especially ours.” Alec added. He then sighed, and pulled Magnus down next to him. “I think we need to do something about their toys…”

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked.

“Well I managed to get half way into their room without stepping on anything, but couldn’t quite manage to get back out with the same amount of grace.” Alec said.

Magnus thought, “Well… it does give them a certain amount of privacy, but I understand what you mean. Story time, and good night hugs and kisses are becoming harder to do in their room.”

“What do you think we should do?” Alec asked.

“Well we could ask that they have paths large enough for us to walk through…” Magnus suggested. “And we could threaten to take away their toys, but I feel that would be too mean.”

“Perhaps we could say that we can’t do our nightly routine in their room while it is so messy?” Alec suggested.

“Perhaps…” Magnus agreed. “Maybe we should ask them.”

Alec shrugged then called out, “Rafe, Max will you come out here, please?” Magnus and Alec sat up and threw their legs over the edge of the couch so that they were sitting more normally when the boys came racing from their room.

Magnus began when the boys had seated themselves in the armchairs they loved. “Boys, you know I haven’t been cleaning up after you lately, and how you leave your room is up to you.” The boys smiled and nodded. “Good.” Magnus smiled at them.

“That being said,” Alec continued, “We cannot seem to navigate your room safely anymore.” Max and Rafe shared a confused look. “So we won’t be coming in to your room unless you can clean it enough for us to walk through.”

Max began giggling, while Rafael remained stone faced. “What is it Max?” Magnus asked. Rafe shot Max a look, and Max bit his lip as he tried not to giggle more. “Rafe?” Magnus redirected.

“We understand.” Rafael said, then slid from his chair. “Will dinner be ready soon?”

“In about an hour.” Magnus replied. Rafe nodded his head and headed back to the boys’ room, whith Max scrambling to catch up.

“I don’t think they want us in their room…” Alec said, mildly shocked.

“Indeed… What could they be up to?” Magnus replied.

The two of them were mystified until when they went to knock on the boy’s door for dinner and saw the sign. “DON’T GO IN ADULTS” was written in large letters on a blank sheet to paper taped to their door. Magnus and Alec shared a look, then called the boys for dinner. “I think we’ve been had.” Alec whispered as they walked away from the door.

“I think you’re right.” Magnus whispered back as the door opened and two Cheshire faced boys came scrambling out for dinner.


	28. Aunt Izzy

Alec loved his sister, no one could deny that, and his sons adored her, there was just one problem. She still couldn’t cook.

Alec had done much to attempt to dissuade his sons from eating their Aunt’s cooking, but he knew that eventually they would have to learn for themselves.

* * *

 

It was a quiet night at the institute when Izzy was left to watch the boys, alone. Max and Rafe were squirrely and were good at keeping her hands full. They played tag in the training room, and played hide and seek in the hall where their family’s bedrooms were (no one was home, and hers was the messiest, so why not?).

“Aunt Izzy?” Rafe tugged on her skirt between games of hide and seek.

She grabbed Max, and set him on her hip before he could run off while she was talking to Rafael. “Yes, Rafe?”

“I’m hungry.” He told her with big pleading eyes.

She nodded at him then looked at Max, “You hungry too?”

Max’s little blue fists shot up in the air as he said, “Yes!”

“Great, I’ll just whip something up.” She smiled, this was her chance to prove that she really could cook, and there was no one here to stop her.

* * *

 

Izzy was defeated, though not broken. She had yet to call for back up, even if she could admit that they needed to order pizza. The kitchen was a mess. To make things worse the boys were a mess. Part way through Rafe decided she was doing things “wrong” and decided to “help”. Max had made it into a game and soon “help” turned into a pot boiling over, a blender exploding, and a carton of eggs getting tipped onto the floor. Izzy stuck her finger into the blender, and tasted the concoction before grimacing. Yep, Pizza it was. She got out her phone and used an app to order the pizza before turning to the boys.

“Alright since your two caused this mess, you both have to take baths before dinner.” She had her hands on her hips and tried to look authoritative.

“But Aunt Izzy.” Rafe pleaded, “We were helping!” Max nodded, accidentally flicking some of the sauce that had gotten in his curls on her. “You were ruining the food, so we destroyed it!”

Max grinned, and came over to hug her. “How did you know I was ruining it?” She demanded, glad she hadn’t worn anything nice while she was watching the boys, because now her sweats had gunk on them.

“Daddy said-”

“Hold on  _Alec_  told you not to eat anything I make?” Izzy was outraged.

“It’s okay, we had fun.” Max consoled her patting her leg the way she knew Alec patted people’s backs when he was comforting them.

Izzy rubbed her temples, “Bath, both of you, now, and then we will discuss dinner.”  

Rafe hung his head, “Which one?” He asked.

“Why don’t you try your Daddy’s bath? Serves him right.” Izzy smiled down at him and ruffled his curls, which were slightly cleaner than Max’s. Rafe smiled up at her and began to walk out the kitchen, but then looked behind himself, and noticed the footprints, and grimaced. “Just take off you shoes, sweetie.” Izzy told him and he complied, before going to Alec’s room. Izzy took Max to her own room, and helped him into the bath, and got out some of Alec old(er) teeshirts for them to wear while they ate dinner and their clothes were being washed. At least she could wash clothes properly. She had just closed the washing machine door when she got a notification that the pizza had arrived. She took it to the dining room where two yawning boys were seated and ready for dinner, dressed in shirts ten sizes too big. They both lit up when they saw the box, and she supposed this night still had its perks, even if she did need to clean up the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	29. Disney World

Alec tried to relax, but in this place, with so many adults, and even more children, it was nearly impossible. He sighed and looked for Magnus and the boys, who had gone off in search of sweets. The boys were 7 and 5 now, the perfect age for a Disney adventure, according to mundane standards, and Max had been wanting to meet Sadness since he’d seen Inside Out because, “She’s like me, Daddy.” Max was, of course referring to skin tone, not personality.

He saw Magnus heading back his way hands down, presumably gripping Max and Rafe’s hands. They’d had a long talk with both boys about rules in the theme park. They were to be holding hands with either Daddy, or Papa the entire time, and not throwing fits about it would mean various rewards, given out nightly. So far this meant souvenirs that the boys didn’t have spending money for, but Magnus wanted to get them anyway. Alec smiled at the thought. Magnus really did like to spoil all his boys.

“So, where to next?” Alec asked.

“Tower of Terror!” Rafe jumped up and down, switching from holding Magnus’ hand to holding Alec’s.

Alec took his hand and smiled, “Sounds great.” Today they were at MGM, and it was quickly becoming Rafe’s favorite (he now wanted to watch all the Star Wars movies, which he and Magnus had already silently agreed to not let Uncle Simon introduce him to). They had seen Darth Vader and Bobafet, then Luke and Leah. Rafe had gotten a toy light Saber, and completely surprised Luke and Darth Vader, by having the swordsman ship of a ‘padiwan’ as they called him, or reality check, a young shadowhunter.

“How are you doing?” Magnus asked. He’d switched hands with Max, so that the boys were flanking their fathers, and Alec and Magnus could also hold hands.

“I keep expecting something to happen. And I feel like I’m going to lose someone in this crowd.” Alec muttered honestly, as the boys chatted beneath them.

Magnus nodded, “Thanks for agreeing to this, I know you don’t like large crowds.”

Alec gave Magnus a small smile, “The boys are happy, and I’m not too worried about them getting snatched. The kidnapper would be given a walk through hell just trying to get either of them out of here.” Magnus quietly snickered beside him. “I guess the only times I’m normally in crowds like this is when a demon or downworlder is trying to get away…”

“And that’s okay.” Magnus said kissing his cheek.

Rafe saw and immediately said, “EWWW!” long enough for Max to join in the banter.

“Someday, very soon you will understand.” Magnus said in his ‘wise sage’ voice.

Alec snickered like he always did when Magnus used that tone. He really didn’t believe Magnus knew what his voice was doing in those moments, or how ridiculous he sounded, but the normalcy was cutting, and the boys were laughing, and running word circles around their Papa, and crowded or not, this was going to be a good trip.

When they got to Tower of Terror and got in line the boys stilled watching the screens with the black and white videos showing and listening to the stories about ghosts. Most five and seven yearold boys may have grown out of most of their fear of ghosts; however, Max and Rafe, having met a few themselves, had not. Max was now between Magnus and himself, holding onto both of their legs. “Are there real ghosts?” He asked trying his best to not be over heard.

Alec bent down and picked him up (Rafe took the spot now open) and said, “If there are, then we’ll take care of them. But I don’t think there will be any real ghosts…”

“But Daddy what will we do if there are real ghosts?” Rafe said.

“We’ll try to help them, so they can be at peace.” Alec replied, smiling at both of his boys.

“That’s right.” Magnus added. “And even if there are real ghosts, there’s no reason they should come after us. We should be safe.”

Rafe nodded, still clutching both of their shirts. Magnus put an arm around him. Alec tried to shift Max to his other hip, only to have Max cling to his shoulder, wanting to remain between his fathers. He glanced at Magnus to see Magnus’ eyebrows raised in the “we’re going to be stuck like this until we are out of here” way. Alec nodded, and gently rolled his eyes, so the boys couldn’t tell what he was doing. Maybe it was the happiest place on earth, maybe that was a myth, but right then, standing in line, his boys were clinging to him out of fear, and he had to admit that both he and Magnus liked the attention from their ‘brave little soldiers’ as Uncle Jace would say.


	30. Youngest

Max was five when he discovered why he truly loved being a little brother. He could pin anything on Rafael, if he did not use magic. A couple weeks into Rafael’s weak protests of innocence and Alec had caught on, having also been blamed for many problems his siblings had caused. However, when they were with Papa, Max could get away with murder so long as he did not use magic, and Magnus did not catch him. It was all well for the blue boy until one fateful day.

Max was coloring on the walls. He knew he shouldn’t, but also knew he could easily pass the blame. He hummed gently to himself the theme song of one of Uncle Simon’s favorite shows. He had no way of knowing that his Daddy and Papa had been talking late at night after he and Rafael had gone to bed. He smiled at his mural, wishing Aunt Clary could see it before leaving to go play with some of his other toys.

Magnus waited ten minutes before ‘discovering’ the drawings. Alec had told him that Max was framing Rafe, but he had never believed his Blueberry would do something so cruel to his big brother, or that Rafael would be so silent about it. Magnus had performed a complex spell that morning that allowed him to know what everyone was doing in the loft. He did not like such spells, preferring to give his children and Alec a bit of privacy, but if Alec was right… He had to be sure.

So, ten minutes after he sensed Max finish drawing on the walls he walked in front of the mural stoped and called for the boys, “Rafael, Max will the two of you come out here please.”

Rafael came out of their room with a book in his hands, and Max still humming the song from earlier.

They stood in front of Magnus side by side, and both cast a glance at the ‘mural’. Neither said anything.

“Can one of you tell me what this is?” Magnus asked.

Rafael looked down, frowning. Max looked at the picture again and said, “It looks like the walls got a makeover.” His voice was high and sweet as he smiled up at his Papa.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, “And who thought the walls needed a makeover?”

Max shrugged. And Rafael continued to look down. Magnus knew the look Rafael was wearing and mentally chided himself for not recognizing it sooner. It was the look most downworlders got when cornered by the clave, knowing they were innocent, but knowing the clave would not listen. Things may have gotten better, but still… He shook himself.

“Do you really no know Max?”

Rafael’s head jerked up as he stared at Magnus. Magnus did not waver, “No Papa.”

Max’s face was blank, and if he had not known due to the spell that Max was lying, he would have never figured it out. Magnus’ eyes narrowed, “Really? But this looks so much like your own art.” Magnus was now lying, but he had much more practice with it than Max did.

“Funny.” Max smiled and looked over at Rafe, “I didn’t know that we drew so similarly.”

That was the confirmation that Magnus needed that Max was intentionally framing Rafe, now to catch Max without losing the trust and privacy of both boys. He looked over the ‘mural’ again carefully for something that would point directly to Max, then smiled. “I doubt Rafael would have drawn such a detailed jacket.” It was true, Rafe focused on weapons and fighting poses when he drew, while Max made his focus on outfits.

Max’s eyes darted to the picture, “I’ve been showing him how I do it.” Max said.

Rafe, now fairly certain that he was not going to get in trouble said, “No! No, you didn’t.”

Max looked over at Rafe, his mouth open.

“Max, why don’t we have a little chat about lying, and framing your brother.” Magnus said taking his youngest child’s hand. “Rafe you can go finish your book.”

Magnus kept the spell up (with Alec’s knowledge) for the rest of the week, and it seemed to clearly deter Max from framing Rafe, though he would never know that was how he was caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not support helicopter/ tiger parents. Magnus did this because children are extremely good at lying, and that is a fact. It is said that parents only know their own children are lying 50% of the time, so Magnus used the tools at his disposal as briefly as possible. Don’t do this to your kids.


	31. Game Night

Family game night was possibly the best night of the week, so long as there were several games and everyone won at least once. They would play four types of games; video (Rafe dominating the screen), board (Max’s favorite), card (Magnus’ choice) and active (Alec’s dominion). Generally, since they played to each of the others strengths at least once everyone could be happy, so long as no one was showing off (Magnus….).  
Magnus and Alec were, of course good sports during those times their sons completely showed them up, but the boys were not so good when besting each other.   
Max did not like to lose, so they always began with his game while he was most clear headed (or as clear headed as a seven-year old can be). Any night Rafe got the better of him in his own ‘field of expertise’ was bound to be rough for everyone, though Rafe, being nine, had yet to figure this out.   
It all started with shoots and ladders. Max had been in the lead until Rafe landed on that one ladder that ends two spaces from the goal, and swept victory from his grasp.   
“That’s not fair!” Max screeched.  
Rafe smiled, hands on his hips, “Yes it is. I followed all the rules, just like you. I’m just luckier.”  
“It’s okay boys. Let’s move on to the next game.” Magnus interceded before tempers could rise any higher.  
Rafe went over to the video game shelf (mainly supplied by Uncle Simon) and pulled out Mario Cart. Magnus groaned, sharing a look with Alec. Rafe meant to destroy  his little brother, whose fine motor skills were still developing. Alec quirked an eyebrow at Magnus; the meaning was clear, should they further disrupt the winning process? Magnus was about to shake his head ‘no’ when he caught a glimpse of Rafe’s demon smile, and nodded.   
A little known fact about Alec Lightwood was that he could easily dominate at video games when he chose to. It was getting him to choose to that was the issue. Alec’s eyes hardened as Rafe handed him a remote, and Magnus almost giggled. Max was still upset, but would probably enjoy Rafe getting beat. Rafe was already testing his luck by choosing the star cup, and after Alec ‘accidentally’ knocked him off the road in the first race, tensions were high. Max did better than expected placing third overall, and higher than Rafe (who strangely got knocked off of rainbow road three times, once by each member of his family).   
The next game was twister. They had just gotten it now that Max was finally tall enough to span the width of the game easily. Alec and Magnus let Max win, causing Rafe to finally explode, “You cheated!”  
“No, Max won fair and square.” Alec replied.  
“But-“  
“Don’t say it or we won’t finish.” Alec warned, and despite everything Rafe looked down and stopped.   
Magnus broke out the cards and began re-explaining the rules of spoons. Generally, a game better with larger crowds, but tonight the boys needed to get to bed. Rafe cut the deck, Magnus dealt and Alec began passing cards. Magnus did not mind getting cards last. He could act fast, and was lucky.   
Max won the first round, unable to help his small yelp as he got a run. Magnus and Rafe got the remaining spoons. Magnus shuffled again (the boys still unable to manage so many cards) , Max cut the deck, and Rafe began passing. This time Rafe snatched a spoon, and Magnus waited for Max to grab the other.  
“Oh no! I lost.” Magnus turned to fake crying out Alec’s shoulder.   
The boys giggled at their Papa’s antics. Alec smiled, “Well boys, I think it’s time Papa went to bed, and now you can both be winners.”  
Rafe and Max eyed each other before nodding. “Race you to the bathroom!” Rafe called already running off.   
“Not fair.” Max called, a blue blur chasing his brother.  
Magnus and Alec smiled at each other, another successful game night passed.


	32. School

When Rafe was seven he had finally caught up to where he ‘should’ be as a child going into second grade at a typical public school, had a good grasp on the English language and no longer needed to be ‘home schooled’ by Magnus and Alec (both capable, once Rafe understood most English and Alec could understand basic Spanish). He was quickly picking up reading and writing, as well as beginning basic math and math problems. The question was where to send him. The entire family had something to say about it (even the brother and sister in-laws). Clary and Simon thought Public school would help him have a less… distasteful view of Mundanes than most Shadowhunters, or that he would have empathy towards those who had no knowledge of the Downworld. Jace thought they should continue homeschooling the young Shadowhunter because “I turned out fine.” (Clary may have punched him for that comment, then told him to take this seriously). Izzy and Maryse both thought that tutors at the institute, being the typical method of teaching Shadowhunters was the best path to follow. Meanwhile, Robert had made the effort to call from Idris to suggest one of the pre-academy schools there (Alec and Magnus were polite about declining that one, and Robert seemed to understand that would be their response).

It all boiled down to a discussion with Rafe. After discussing the three options they were okay with Alec asked, “Is there one you would prefer?”

Rafe was quiet for a while, “Where Max goes to school?”

Magnus smiled, “He goes to a mundane school for now. In a couple years, he will probably switch to learning at the institute.” This was a discussion they had had a long time ago, because whatever else could be said about Shadowhunters, the fact that they had a good demonology curriculum could not be denied.  

“Will there be other kids at the Institute with Grammy and Aunt Izzy?” He asked.

Alec sighed, “There aren’t many Shadowhunter kids in New York right now.”

Rafe narrowed his eyes at his Daddy, “So that’s a no…”

Alec almost smirked, “Yes, that’s a no.”

“I want to be with other kids.” Rafe muttered.

Magnus smiled, “Then the answer is simple, you’ll go to a mundane school.”

Rafe bit his lip, “But what about Shadowhunter stuff.”

Alec shrugged, “I can teach you after school and on the weekends.”

Magnus nodded, “It’s something I’m sure you can handle, and if you can’t we can always relax your Shadowhunter schedule.”

Rafe gave them a big smile, “I’m going to go tell Max!” He ran off.

“Letting him decide was so much easier.” Magnus said.

Alec nodded, “I had forgotten how much having friends and making connections is important at that age.”

“You only had Izzy, correct?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, “Jace didn’t come to the Institute for another few years. I was lonely, but-” he shrugged. “I was a Shadowhunter, we are taught to not complain about circumstances.”

“Well, maybe that’s because when people complain that means something is wrong, and the clave, in general, doesn’t like being wrong.”

Alec snorted, “Still a little bitter?” He asked.

Magnus gasped, “No!”

Alec laughed and kissed him, “Let’s go see how Max is taking the news.” They held hands as they walked down the hall to the boy’s room and listened to Max ‘explaining’ school to Rafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put this and the next one where they go chronologically latter. To see these right as they come out find me on Tumblr: rubysliperofiowa!
> 
> Other things:   
> Okay, so I had them let a seven-year-old ‘choose’ where he went to school. But they gave him a limited number of options probably stated as: at home with us, with Gammy at the Institute, or with Max at a mundane school. The question was not open ended, because kids actually do not do well with open ended questions. I mean I don’t like open ended questions (I hate being asked what I want to eat for dinner, give me options). Asking a kid what they want generally or where they want to go more generally is more likely to upset the poor thing when you tell them ‘no’ after not giving them any limits or parameters, if they are not completely overwhelmed by the choice. This has been unwanted parenting advice from a future teacher, continue with your lives. -R


	33. Light Up Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I'm not doing a good job of keeping up with this, so two in one day :D (There's one a week on my Tumblr, but no guarantee on which day:/)

Shoe shopping for school was an ordeal. Max loved his shoes and would need a nice pair, and cool pair and a ‘let’s get dirty’ pair (the child was six and already making his Papa extremely proud). Rafe simply wanted to have a nice pair of shoes that would last him all year, or until he out grew them.

Going to the shoe store was a whole family affair, since Max and Magnus both had a tendency to wander off. Alec would stay with max, and Rafe would stay with Magnus, and they would all make it out together.

Max had grown a shoe size over the summer, and had gotten ten boxes of shoes with in the first ten minutes of being in the store (Alec was carrying all the boxes to his own dismay). Magnus was following Rafe up and down the isles as Rafe looked for the perfect pair of shoes. Any time Maguns would start to wander off towards something that had caught his attention Rafe said, “Papa, you’re supposed to be helping me.” Loud enough for Alec to hear.

Alec then teased, “My Love, we’ll come back to get some for you latter.”

Magnus huffed, “It’s not my fault there are gorgeous shoes here.”

“These ones” Rafe said calmly pulling a pair in his size off the shelf and handing them to Magnus. They were black non-descriptive sneakers (at this point Magnus has begun to think that the love for black is in every shadowhunter’s genes). He follows Rafe down to the end of the isle and helps Rafe into them. Rafe gets down and walks down the aisle in them, testing their comfort. At one point during his walk the back of the shoes light up red, but Rafe did not notice. When Rafe got back to Magnus he asked, “Do you like these?” Rafe smiled and nodded. Magnus smiled back and said, “Then we’ll get you these. Did you see any other pairs you liked?”

Rafe hugged Magnus, “No Papa, these are good.”

It was another thirty minutes before Max had narrowed his choices down to three and they finally checked out and went home. Once they were home, Max proudly stomped around in hiw own  new lightups while Rafe slipped his on and moved about with them rarely lighting up. After Alec noticed them lighting up he went over to Magnus, “Does Rafe know those are light up sneakers?”

Magnus bit his lip, “I _think_ so… I checked to make sure he wanted these ones…”

Alec shrugged, “I suppose it will teach him to walk softly if he doesn’t like them lighting up.”

“OR, we could get him a different pair of shoes if he doesn’t like these.” Magnus suggested side eyeing Alec.

Alec snickered, “Or that.”

It was just before dinner when Max found out his brother had a pair of light up sneakers on, subsequently Rafe found out. “No, no, no!” Max squealed at his brother. You’re not supposed to walk like that!” He went up to Rafe. “You walk like this!” He stompped his feet hard. Rafe furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at his brother, but complied, stomping his feet. “Yeah!” max screeched as Rafe’s shoes lit up.

Rafe was staring at his feet in disbelief, then said, “They will never light up again.” Before going back to his normal walk.

Alec overhearing the boys had to rush to the kitchen to keep from laughing and confusing the boys, and was able to quickly tell Magnus what the boys had said so that magnus could laugh too. “Really,” Alec said as they calmed down, it would be a good training exercise for Max, walking around in his light ups, without making them light up.”

“If you could convince him it was worth it.” Magnus chuckled, receiving an eyeroll from his beloved. “I mean it, those are his cool shoes for a reason, and he will not use them for any other reason.” The two laughed again and went back to making dinner.


	34. 'Family' Videos

“What you looking at my dears?” Magnus said in passing as Alec and Rafe were going through one of many hidden storage areas throughout the loft. He couldn’t remember what was in it, so wasn’t terribly concerned.

“We’re not entirely sure.” Alec said coming out from being inside the bench. “Do you have an old school projector, and a video player anywhere?”

Magnus paused and turned around, “No… but I know where to get them.” He snapped his fingers and a variety of movie displaying devices appeared. “What did you find, I can’t quite remember what I put in there, but I don’t like where this is going.”

“It looks like some really cool old movies!” Rafe said holding up a reel.

Magnus’ eyes widened, “Those are not really that exciting… How did you even figure out there was a storage space in that bench?”

“It sounded weird.” Rafe explained.

“It… sounded… weird?”

Alec nodded, “I mean you’ve told us that there are hidden storage spaces throughout the loft, and Rafe thought he had found one of them and was trying to open it by himself, when I walked by, and offered help in case there was anything dangerous.”

“O-kay…” Magnus took a deep breath. “General rule of thumb, if you need magic to open one of the storage spaces, it is definitely dangerous, and just ask me.”

Rafe nodded, “So can we watch these?”

“I don’t think-”

“Sure, it will be fun!” Alec interrupted Magnus.

Magnus frowned, wishing they had found his old scrapbooks instead.

“I’ll get Max!” Rafe yelled before darting off.

* * *

 

Alec looked up at Magnus, noticing his irritation, “This is okay, right? They aren’t just a bunch of old kinky s-”

“No. They are appropriate for the boys, but some of these are from when film was first being made, and really there are more videos on my laptop. They are more like family videos that Ragnor, Cat, Tessa and I have been making over the past hundred or so years when we are around each other, and Ragnor, being who he is, caught me doing stupid things on multiple occasions.” Magnus twitched his nose. “I’m sure the boys will enjoy watching them.” With that he began picking up video tapes, DVDs, and Reels and taking them into the living room.

“Magnus…” Alec hesitated, “Are you embarrassed?”

“No.” Magnus set what he was carrying down on the couch and began organizing by date.

Alec smiled and hugged Magnus from behind, “You shouldn’t be, we already know you’re a dork.” He whispered, only to get hit.

Magnus began preparing the first reel. “I’m going to have to explain a lot first, won’t I?”

Alec shrugged, “It may be easier to explain as you go.”

Magnus nodded as the boys came barreling into the living room, “Are you ready for this?” He asked them.

“Yeah!” They shouted back

“Now, before we begin, let me remind you that your Daddy and I already have hundreds of videos of you two, so we are all at a blackmailing impasse for now.”

Max frowned in confusion before shrugging his words off and Rafe nodded, before throwing himself on the couch. Alec and Max followed, the three of them cuddling while Magnus played the first video he had ever been a part of.

It was a silent video of himself and Henry Branwell waving at the camera and shouting at each other over their excitement of it working.

“Papa, it’s broken.” Max said sadly.

Magnus chuckled, “Ah, Blueberry, when videos were first made, they didn’t have sound. The first camera I had was made by that brilliant mind who keeps leaving the shot to check on the camera. His name was Henry Branwell. He was a good shadowhunter, a better man, and a brilliant inventor.”

There were only a few silent videos, and most of them were of people spinning, or trying to figure out what exactly to do, or in William Herondale’s case, seeing how well the camera could capture a backflip.

“Papa, why does he keep doing backflips?” Rafe asked about Will.

“Because-” Magnus paused to find the right answer. “I suppose it’s because he’s a Herondale, and one of your Uncle Jace’s ancestors.”

“Woah! You knew Uncle Jace’s ancestors?” Max asked.

Magnus shrugged as the reel ended, and he prepared the next one and the sound reel that went with it, “Unfortunately.”

Alec snorted, already knowing how much of a pain Magnus generally found the Herondales to be.

They continued watching, Magnus explaining a few things here or there, like where he was at the time of filming, or what was going on. The videos were by far more interesting to the boys than the reels, because there were more of them, and they filmed everyday life. There was one from one of Tessa’s stints living with him in the seventies where they had been having a “video war” narrating each other’s lives until they got caught.

“I should probably convert this and send it to Jem.” Magnus mussed.

“Why Jem?” Alec asked.

“Because he won’t see it if I send it to Tessa.” Magnus replied. The boys had grown quiet as the evening wore on, yawning and rubbing their eyes, and laughing less at their Papa’s silly videos. Magnus stroked Rafe’s hair as the boy snuggled deeper into his chest. “Maybe we should finish these tomorrow.”

“Noooo.” Rafe whined before yawning.

“Your brother’s already asleep.” Alec said, “I think it’s time to get in bed.”

“Can we all sleep in your bed, then?” Rafe asked.

Alec and Magnus met each other’s eyes, and sighed, “I suppose it’s been a while…”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed.

“Okay, see you in bed.” Rafe said with a yawn, getting up to brush his teeth.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Alec said.

“There was a lot more to most of those stories.” Magnus replied getting up and crossing the room to pick up his cell.

“Were you videoing us?” Alec asked.

“I thought the boys would enjoy seeing their first reactions to these videos after I’ve given them more background. When they’re older, of course.”

Alec laughed, “The parts you left out are that bad, huh?”

Magnus chuckled and nodded, before taking Max out of Alec’s arms and heading for bed, “You comming or what?”

“Did you want a drink?” Alec asked.

“Not tonight.”

“Okay.” Alec finally stood and walked with Magnus to their bedroom, where Rafe was already snuggled beneath the covers, and soon they joined him.


	35. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less family friendly than the rest... sorry/not sorry

The best thing about the boys being 6 and 8 was that they were both finally sleeping through the night, and going to bed early (by shadowhunter and warlock standards at least). Magnus would happily admit that he was pleased, especially as it gave him and Alec more time to… canoodle… so long as Alec was not needed at the institute or something.

And canoodling was fun. Not always sexy times, but also prolonged make out sessions, or intense cuddling without extra little bodies squirming in between. It meant that no matter what they were currently doing, there was always the possibility of more.

Like now, they were just snuggling on the couch having finished a glass of wine each and were content whispering to each other about their days, and the boys. “So, then Max told me that I was too old to understand the complexity of Star Wars. Me! I was at all eight of the premieres!” Magnus softly laughed. “I think we need to take away Simon’s uncle privileges.”

Alec laughed with Magnus, the laugh echoing through Magnus’ lungs. “It certainly sounds that way.” Alec agreed, nuzzling into Magnus, letting their cheeks brush, and then kissing Magnus along the top of his jaw next to his ear.

“Nope.” Magnus smiled, but frowning when Alec pulled away.

“What? Not tonight?” Alec asked.

“No…” Magnus smirked, “I just thought the best place for your lips was on mine.”

Alec met his smirk with one of his own, before squirming down slightly and nuzzling his nose into Magnus’ neck. “Then you’ll have to wait.” He said beginning to kiss Magnus’ neck.

Magnus moaned softly and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. Alec (despite being the smaller of the two got his hands under Mangus and managed to shift them so that Magnus was below him, kissing down to Magnus’ collar bone, and beginning to undo his shirt for better access.

“You’re not going to come up for long enough for me to take your shirt off.” Magnus huffed. He felt Alec smirk and shake his head against Magnus’ shoulder. “Fine.” Magnus sighed. “Lavish me with your affections. I’ll wait.”

Which Magnus meant… for ten seconds, before his hands untangled themselves from Alec’s hair and trailed down Alec’s back to the hem of his t-shirt. “That didn’t last long.” Alec commented against Magnus’ skin.

“It’s been a while.”

Alec snickered, “You mean a couple of days?”

Magnus shrugged, knowing that it had been a couple days in reality, but they were both still getting over the couple years of not doing much canoodling. “You know what I mean.”

“Mmm” Alec agreed into his skin, having hardly stopped his kissing during the whole conversation.

“You know.” Magnus said, and Alec grunted, not wanting to stop. “I was talking to Tessa about this the other day, and how she and will handled getting alone time, running the institute, and raising two kids and she told me…”

Alec looked up at him. “Will you stop if I kiss your mouth?”

“Well, that’s certainly one way of shutting a person up.” Magnus teased.

“But are you talking to get me to really kiss you?” Alec asked. Magnus shrugged, and Alec attacked him.

Magnus smirked, and began really rucking up Alec’s shirt now that he had slightly better access, running his hands over scars and runes. Wrapping his left arm and leg around Alec, Magnus heaved his shoulders twisting so that Alec was beneath him, while not breaking their kiss.

Alec pulled back, nestling into the pillows, “Well hello there.” Alec raised his eyebrows.

“Hello.” Magnus responded and winked. Alec pushed Magnus’ shirt from his shoulders and magnus sat up to take it off, and toss it across the room as he pulled Alec up and pulled off his t-shirt and threw is across the room as well. “We didn’t need those.” He smirked, pushing Alec back down.

He then began nuzzling and kissing Alec, much the same way Alec had been doing to him, until a sleepy voice said, “Papa? What are you doing to Daddy?” Magnus jerked up and saw Max in his firetruck pajamas rubbing his eye with a stuffed blue beetle in his hands. (He was going through a phase where any blue characters were automatically his favorites, and the blue beetle was to represent the super hero).

Alec snickered. Probably because he was currently exempt from explaining what they were up to. “Just having special Papa-Daddy time. What’s the matter Blueberry?” He graciously got up, removing himself from Alec. An act he knew was hard to make look gracious, but with hundreds of years of practice Magnus knew that he looked suave, well, as suave as he wanted to look before his son.

“I’m thirsty.” Max said, missing Alec’s whispered, “Me too.”

Magnus turned to Alec and gritted his teeth, “Okay Max, I’ll get you a drink.” He kissed Alec’s forehead and whispered, “We can deal with your thirst latter.”

He walked over to Max and took the yawning boy’s free hand and led him into the kitchen as Alec sighed, and got up, collecting their shirts.

“Why do you and Daddy need special time?” Max asked as Magnus got him a cup.

Magnus looked heaven ward and took a deep breath as he got ice for Max’s drink. “It’s just something all parents need.”

“But why?” Max asked, sleepy and confused.

Magnus filled up Max’s glass, “To express our love and maintain our relationship?”

“That seems silly.” Max said, taking his glass from Magnus and heading back to his room.

“Someday, I hope you understand, Blueberry.” Magnus muttered watching his son wonder back through the loft before following Alec back to their room.


	36. Picky Eater

Max had always know what he did or did not want to eat, even as a baby. This did not change in the traditional way of thinking of ‘change’ as a complete reversal when Rafael became his big brother. No, it got worse. For a few years this meant Max continuing with liking and disliking things he came across. Then Max noticed how happy Rafe made Daddy and Papa when he liked a new food, and revolted, refusing to eat anything Rafe liked.  
No one caught on for a few weeks, until Max began refusing foods he had previously liked. Rafe began having fun with his little brother stating all the things he liked at a restaurant, and leaving Max only two or three options on the menu. Alec and Magnus would try to stop this, but Rafe had to discuss the menu at some point, and once he did Max would change his order. Things reached a climax, though when they went to a buffet.   
Looking out at the buffet Rafe accidentally said, “I like everything here.” Before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth and turning to watch his little brother tear up.  
Maybe Max hadn’t realized how much he hated his little rebellion, but this was the last straw. For a month now Rafe had been essentially forcing him to eat foods that he didn’t like, and when the tears bubbled over it was clear, enough is enough.   
Though Alec could tell Rafe was sorry, he needed to get those words out of his mouth, and so glancing at Magnus, he pulled Rafe aside, and began, “Rafe, why would you say that?”  
Rafe immediately got defensive, “It’s true! It’s not my fault Max only eats what I don’t like.”  
Alec took a breathe, “That is true.” Rafe smiled. “However, you’re the one who decided to start playing with his choice to not eat the same things as him. While you may not have expected him to cry you have always known that what you say draws a negative reaction from him.”   
Rafe looked down. “I wasn’t thinking this time.”  
Alec sighed.

Magnus took the crying Max aside for their own conversation. “Max what’s wrong?” Magnus practically begged the poor thing.  
“You-“ He began breaking further into tears.  
Magnus knelt, “What did I do blueberry?”  
“You like Rafe better.” Max managed before continuing to cry.  
“What? NO!” Magnus exclaimed. “I love you both very much.” Magnus paused.” Why would you think that?”  
“He always makes you and Daddy happy.” Max wailed.  
Magnus was bewildered, “You make us happy too, in fact from the moment we found you, you’re made us very happy.”   
Max was beginning to calm down, “Then why do you only get happy when he tries new food?”   
Magnus chuckled, “We get excited because he likes something we like. We’re always happy when one of you likes something we like.” He paused. “But even more so when you developed your own tastes and preferences.”  
Finally Magnus and Alec met each other’s eyes. “Why don’t we eat quickly and leave.” Alec suggested.  
“Yes. We’ve all ready had quite a night.” Magnus agreed.  
While the boys got their food Magnus and Alec discussed what they had talked about with the boys. Alec pug his head in his hands as Magnus spoke, but quickly pulled back as they heard the boys returning. They both smiled at Max’s plate, even if it only contained sweets (head dropped the sweets two days ago). They ruffled both boys hair before going to get their own food.  
That night Rafe apologized, and Alec had a long discussion with the boys about why they loved each of them and all the ways the boys made them happy. It was a while before Max was back to his normal amount of pickiness, but once he was Magnus and Alec were relieved (the boy couldn’t live on sweets, after all). There was something of a relapse latter, but that is another story for a different time.


	37. Archery

The thing which Max and Rafael argued most about when they were both training at the institute was who was better. Better at sword play, better at knife throwing, better at hand to hand combat, and, most importantly, better at archery.

One day they were having their typical argument, Rafael claiming to be better at archery, and Max saying that it was impossible. Finally, Rafe said, “Then let’s settle this with a competition.”  

Max nodded and said, “Daddy, come be the judge of our competition.”

* * *

 

Alec paused while practicing his sword fighting skills and rolled his eyes. “Do you mind?” He asked his Parabatai.

“No.” Jace shrugged, smiling. “You are the better archer, and it’s been a while since they’ve challenged each other.”

“You encourage them to keep competing like this.” Alec accused.

“Their you’re kids.” Jace responded, and ducked as Alec threw a punch at his face. They both laughed and walked over to the boys.

Now the most interesting part of these fights had always been that Max won every time. No one understood it, and they had not caught him using magic (aka. Using magic). But this time both Alec and Rafe were confident in Rafe winning (or at very least tying with Max), because Rafe had been practicing his Archery until he could hit a moving target, and hit a target while moving.

Alec made sure that both boys were twenty paces from their targets, and gave each three arrows. “The winner will be chosen based on the average distance of all tree of each of your arrows.” Alec calmly explained. “There will be no use of magic,” He looked at Max. “Or runes.” He looked at Rafe. “I believe it is Max’s turn to call the coin toss.” Both boys nodded, fingering their bows. Jace was leaning on the wall behind them texting someone.

Alec flicked the coin into the air, and Max called, “Tails.” Alec grabbed the coin out of the air and slammed it down on the back of his hand.

“It’s Tails.” Alec confirmed.

“I’ll go first.” Max sang. Grabbing an arrow, he set it to the string and took a deep breath before releasing both. “Bull’s-eye!” Max screamed.

Rafe rolled his eyes, “Lucky shot.” He muttered.

Then Rafe gripped his own arrow and pulled the string back. Max watched him like a hawk, hardly blinking. When Rafael let his arrow fly, it slammed into the wall just to the right of the target. “What No!” He screamed.

“Unlucky shot.” Max smiled. Rafael gritted his teeth and turned away as Max prepared his next shot.

As he let it lose, Magnus snuck into the training room, and went to lean against the wall with Jace. Neither boy, nor Alec noticed. Max’s second arrow impaled the target a hairs breath to the left of his first arrow. “Yay!” Max shrieked, jumping in the air. Behind him Magnus frowned.

Rafe took his place again, and again Max kept his eyes trained on his brother. Rafe pulled the string and arrow to his cheek and took a deep breath before shooting, this time the arrow was even further from the target. Rafe gapped at his arrows.

“Tough luck, big brother.” Max gave Rafe a sweet blue smile.

“Or no luck.” Magnus said from behind them. Max cringed while Alec and Rafe spun around. “Max…” Magnus drawled.

Slowly Max turned to face his Papa. He smiled again, “Hello Papa.”

“Was magic against the rules?” Magnus asked.

Max bit his lip while Alec said, “Of course.”

“Max your grounded. No magic for a week.” Magnus stated calmly.

Max’s eyes widened, “That’s not fair!”

“Yes, it is, unless you’ve been using magic every time you and your brother had a competition.” Manus crossed his arms staring down his son’s ever widening eyes.

“But I’ve gotten so good at subtle magic!” Max protested.

Magnus sighed, “Subtle magic is generally used against other warlocks, so if I could tell what you were doing, it wasn’t subtle enough.”

Max stamped his foot. “But I want to win!”

Alec knelt next to Max, and put a hand on his shoulder, “Then practice, like your brother does.” Rafe was looking vindicated.

“Come on, Max.” Magnus called. “I’m going to have to watch you while you’re grounded, and I have other things to do today.” Max hung his head and trudged over to Magnus. Magnus turned towards Jace. “Thanks for texting me, I hope this doesn’t happen again.” Magnus sighed, and took Max’s hand before exiting the training room.

Alec then turned to Rafe. “Rafe, I want you to stop challenging your brother.”

“Why?” Rafael demanded.

“Because, when you do that while he is still so new to all this.” Alec gestured to the training room. “You encourage him to cheat just to be on the same level as you.”

Rafe hung his head and muttered “Yes, Daddy.”

And that was the end of their competitions, for a few years at least.


	38. Rafe and the Shadowhunter Academy

Max and Magnus had just come home after a long day of shopping for a present for Aunt Izzy’s birthday. Rafe had gone to the Shadowhunter Academy that fall, and they were not expecting him back until the spring. So, they were both stunned to see him sitting on a couch with tea while Alec was humming in the kitchen trying to hide a smile.

* * *

 

Max recovered first, and tackled his big brother, causing the tea, and mug to fly all over the room. Both of them screeched as they were scalded, and slowly Max sat up, and waved a hand to clean up the mess of the room, then began to heal his brother from the minor burns. “Sorry.” He said abashed. “I had been missing you.”

Rafe hugged his little brother as Magnus made his way to the two of them, “I missed you too.” He then looked down at Max, “You’ve gotten better at magic.”

Max grinned up at him, “Papp’s been teaching me lots. He says that on my birthday we can go to the Labyrinth!”

Rafe’s eyes widened, “Can I go too?” He asked.

Magnus knelt by his sons, “As much as I would love for you to also come, it would be impossible. There are wards blocking anyone who is not a warlock with magic from entering.” He ruffled Rafe’s hair. “It’s unfair, I know, but even I cannot change that magic.” Magnus left out that even his precious son could not convince him that he was worth the possibility of taking a safe place from the other son. He then smiled, “Think of it like an institute, a safe place for those who can get in. It doesn’t mean that those who are outside are dangerous or that everyone inside is harmless but it gives those within it a sense of protection.”

He then hugged and kissed both of his boys before going to help Alec with dinner. “So… What happened?” He asked his husband.

Alec sighed, and grinned at the same time, “Rafe has apparently been expelled due to the fact that he has punched several other students ‘for no reason’.”

Magnus tilted his head up at Alec, “That doesn’t sound like him…”

Now Alec smiled, “According to Rafe there were some comments about his fathers and brother.”

Magnus’ eyes widened. “Oh, so it was not necessarily unwarented.”

“Yes.” Alec nodded. “However, we should probably talk to him about ways of convincing others that they are wrong without using violence.” Suddenly Alec caught a carving knife that had just flown from its block. “Max, what have we said about practicing in the house?”

“It’s a loft!” Max snottily said back.

“Max…” Magnus said matching Alec’s sternness.

He shrugged and raised his palms, as Rafe laughed behind him. “I was just showing Rafe the new trick I learned.”

“Well it sounds like you will have plenty of time to show your brother your new tricks during practice at the Institute.” Magnus told him.

After dinner that night, and when Max had gone to get ready for bed Rafe sat down in the living room with Alec and Magnus. “Dad… Papa…” He looked from one of them to the other. “Did I do the right thing?” He asked quietly.

Magnus opened his mouth but Alec held up a finger asking to speak first, so Magnus sat back and looked at him. “Rafael.” Alec began. “It is the belief of both of us, and your aunts and uncles that people deserve to live and be happy. And that they should be allowed to be so without others mocking them, or trying to get them to conform to a set of constricting rules. If you were defending that belief, then of course we are not mad at you. Do we wish that you could have talked some sense into the others at the Academy? Yes. Hitting people rarely changes their minds about anything.”

Magnus smiled and nodded, “Well said. We love you no matter what you say or do. Please remember that.”

Rafe smiled, “Do you think that I’ll get put on an x list for the clave?”

Alec rolled his hazel eyes, “Not with your grandfather as Inquisitor.” He then stood up and gave Rafe a hug. “Now go get ready for bed.”

Magnus also stood and kissed him, “And don’t encourage max to do more unsupervised magic, or stay up to late talking. Your Uncle Jace is now in charge of your training.” Rafe gulped and ran off, leaving Magnus and Alec to sit in front of a blank TV and talk about their magnificent boys.


	39. Do You Want Me to Leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes just before Rafe goes to school. This and the two following will (eventually) be reordered, as the last three were. Cheers, and Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays!

Magnus wished he was the perfect father his sons deserved, and he wished that he and Alec never fought, but that wasn’t the case. They had just had one of their rare arguments. This one was about Rafe, and how they should go about educating him, now that he was fluent in English and roughly where his mundane peers would be in other subjects.

Magnus did not want his little boy to be handed over to the Shadowhunters so young. He understood that their training was important, but he could not fight the feeling that knowing about the world in which he was living was important too.

He and Alec had both gotten on edge, as some of their ingrained prejudices shined through during the argument. Alec was still in their bedroom, while Magnus was going to check on the boys. They both needed space to calm down.

He opened Rafe’s door. The little boy had out a backpack they had gotten him and was stuffing clothes and toys into it. Magnus chuckled, “What are you doing, Rafe?”

“Packing.” Rafe said, his voice serious and he did not look up at Magnus.

“Why are you packing?” Magnus asked stepping into the room and kneeling next to the backpack.

Rafe looked up at him finally with tears in his eyes, “Do you want me to leave?”

Magnus had the boy clutched to his chest before Rafael had finished his question. “No. We could never want you to leave. We love you so much.”

Rafe was shaking slightly in his arms. “B-b-but y-you were ar-arguing about m-m-m-me.” He cried.

Magnus sighed, “We didn’t mean to get angry, or for you to hear that.” He pulled away from Rafael. “We both love you very much and a little argument is not going to change that. We would never want you to go.” He looked straight into Rafael’s eyes, who nodded.

He then pulled Rafael back into a hug, and rocked him until he fell asleep.

* * *

Magnus knocked on the door to his bedroom. Alec opened the door. “You don’t have to knock on your own bedroom door.”

Magnus smiled, “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t need more time.”

Alec stroked his cheek. “Sometimes I forget that you have so much more experience than I do.”

Magnus snorted. “That experience says to allow for change, which I wasn’t doing.” Alec brightened. “But I don’t think the two of us can resolve this ourselves.”

Alec looked down and nodded, “What do you think we should do. He needs to be around more people.”

“I think.” Magnus said slowly. “That we should let him choose.” Alec’s eyes widened. “From a few options that we agree upon.”

Alec smiled and drew Magnus into a hug, “I think we can work with that.”


	40. I Could Kiss You!

After getting over their initial disagreements (as Magnus liked to call the happenings on Max’s first day of preschool in polite company) Sadie’s parents (Mike and Shelly) seemed to be decent people. This seemed especially true as they spent more time with Max. Max had already been over to their house three times. Finally, he and Alec had convinced Shelly, who had convinced Mike that Sadie would be fine in the Lightwood-Bane household.

Sadie and Max were playing with building blocks in the living room, Alec was at work, and Magnus was ‘making a snack’. The snack was actually done, but he really needed to get this potion to a client by the end of the week.

He could hear Max and Sadie babbling away, discussing how best to get the rest of the blocks onto their tower (which was not above their reaching point) and not knock it over. Magnus had discussed with Max several times that he was not to use Magic infrint of Sadie, and hopefully that lesson had stuck.

The children went silent, and Magnus finished preparing the ingredients before slowly adding them. There was a squeal that pierced the apartment, nearly making him ruin the potion. Magnus ran to the living room, “What, what is it?”

Sadie had her arms around Max’s neck, “I could kiss you right now!” She squealed before pulling away from Max, “But boys have cooties, so I won’t.”

“I don’t have cooties!” Max said pulling away, and putting his hands on his hips. “Only girls have cooties.”

Magnus sighed, “Is any one hurt?” He asked, finally drawing the little ones’ attention.

“Max got the blocks on top!” Sadie explained.

Magnus looked down at his son, who was looking at his feet, and fidgeting with his hands behind his back. “The blocks look very nice Sadie, why don’t you go wash your hands for snack.”

Sadie looked between them, unsure before hugging Max again and skipping off to the bathroom.

Magnus sighed and knelt in front of Max, holding out his hands for Max to take. “Max, I know you want to impress Sadie, and build big block towers, but you can’t use magic in front of her.”

“But why Papa?” Max asked pouting.

Magnus let go of one of Max’s hands to tilt his chin up. “Because sometimes mundanes don’t react to magic like we want them to.” Magnus sighed as he watched max continue to tear up. “If we can convince Sadie to keep our secret, you can use magic in front of her, but you cannot use magic when Shelly and Mike are around.” Max’s tears had cleared away, and he gave Magnus a solemn nod, “Now go wash your hands.” Magnus directed, turning Max around, and patting him on the back to get moving. Max tore off, and Magnus began preparing how he was going to explain everything to Sadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for that ending.


	41. Don't Ask Me THAT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this will be reordered latter when I have time, and I feel as though those who have already read most of the series will have read it.

There comes a time in every child’s life when they become curious about babies and where babies come from. Max was seven before he began really asking these questions, and Alec knew, for a fact it was all Simon’s fault.

Max had been working on his homework for half an hour, an unusually long time for him, but when asked or prompted, could easily solve problems, or write out responses. Alec figured that if there was anything urgent to be discussed Max would let him know, and went back to his book. If was another fifteen minutes before Max huffed and dropped his pencil. “Daddy.”

Alec put down his book and leaned forward. “Yes Max?”

“Why is George in Aunt Izzy’s tummy?” Max asked brow scrunched up, and head tilted to the side.

Alec grinned, “Because that’s how babies are born.”

“But how did he get there?” Max asked pouting.

Alec leaned back, “Don’t ask me that. Ask your Papa.”

“Ask me what?” Magnus said waltzing through the loft, sheding glitter after a long day of work.

“How little Georgy got into Aunt Izzy’s tummy.” Alec said, making Magnus freeze.

“Yeah-no.” Magnus countered, “He asked you first.” He promptly fled the living area.

This only served to make Max more confused, “But am I going to have a baby in my tummy too?”

That made Alec laugh, his nervousness shedding. “No, Blueberry. Only girls can have babies, and usually only when they, or they and their partners want to.”

“Why did Aunt Izzy want Georgy now?” Max asked, his forehead wrinkled fading, but his head still leaning to the side.

“That is a good question for Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon.” Alec said ruffling Max’s hair.

Max nodded and began smiling before another thought struck and horrified him, “But then how am I here? You and Papa are both boys!”

Alec suppressed a groan as he tried to be gentle, “You were adopted like Rafe. We are not sure what happened to your parents. But what matters is that we decided together that we were going to have and keep you.” He booped Max’s nose.

Max pouted, but finally let things be. Alec leaned back into the couch, no longer caring to finish his book. And trying not to think about how He and Magnus would soon be having a more in-depth version of the conversation with Rafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no. I don't think either male would be comfortable with their 4-5 year old asking about where babies come from/ how a baby got into their Aunt's tummy.


	42. I Could Kiss You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, at this point things are going to be slightly out of order, until I decide to add more to this "finished" set of drabbles... I didn't mean to add more, but it happens...

After getting over their initial disagreements (as Magnus liked to call the happenings on Max’s first day of preschool in polite company) Sadie’s parents (Mike and Shelly) seemed to be decent people. This seemed especially true as they spent more time with Max. Max had already been over to their house three times. Finally, he and Alec had convinced shelly, who had convinced Mike that Sadie would be fine in the Lightwood-Bane household.

Sadie and Max were playing with building blocks in the living room, Alec was at work, and Magnus was ‘making a snack’. The snack was actually done, but he really needed to get this potion to a client by the end of the week.

He could hear Max and Sadie babbling away, discussing how best to get the rest of the blocks onto their tower (which was not above their reaching point) and not knock it over. Magnus had discussed with Max several times that he was not to use Magic inform of Sadie, and hopefully that lesson had stuck.

The children went silent, and Magnus finished preparing the ingredients before slowly adding them. There was a squeal that pierced the apartment, nearly making him ruin the potion. Magnus ran to the living room, “What, what is it?”

Sadie had her arms around Max’s neck, “I could kiss you right now!” She squealed before pulling away from Max, “But boys have cooties, so I won’t.”

“I don’t have cooties!” Max said pulling away, and putting his hands on his hips. “Only girls have cooties.”

Magnus sighed, “Is any one hurt?” He asked, finally drawing the little ones’ attention.

“Max got the blocks on top!” Sadie explained.

Magnus looked down at his son, who was looking at his feet, and fidgeting with his hands behind his back. “The blocks look very nice Sadie, why don’t you go wash your hands for snack.”

Sadie looked between them, unsure before hugging Max again and skipping off to the bathroom.

Magnus sighed and knelt in front of Max, holding out his hands for Max to take. “Max, I know you want to impress Sadie, and build big block towers, but you can’t use magic in front of her.”

“But why Papa?” Max asked pouting.

Magnus let go of one of Max’s hands to tilt his chin up. “Because sometimes mundanes don’t react to magic like we want them to.” Magnus sighed as he watched max continue to tear up. “If we can convince Sadie to keep our secret, you can use magic in front of her, but you cannot use magic when Shelly and Mike are around.” Max’s tears had cleared away, and he gave Magnus a solemn nod, “Now go wash your hands.” Magnus directed, turning Max around, and patting him on the back to get moving. Max tore off, and Magnus began preparing how he was going to explain everything to Sadie.


	43. Owls

Magnus enjoyed listening in on his son’s conversations, using his enhanced capabilities to listen through the door of their room. He hadn’t been paying the strictest attention to the little spat that was going on until he heard Rafe say, “This is all your fault.”

It wasn’t an angry tone, but more desperate.

“But he’s broken, and needs some place to stay.” Max was pouting, apparently, and getting close to tears.

“If Papa and Daddy find out, what are we going to do, though?” Rafe seemed slightly aware of his brother’s distress.

“Keep him forever?” Max sniffed.

Magnus nearly choked on his coffee. Max was such a hopeful child, and was determined to see the best in all. (The best here being others doing what he wanted).

“We have to feed him and fix him, but if Papa says no, we can’t do anything.” Magnus was still unsure of how to communicate with Rafe that in this loft, most things were acceptable, unless it was something crazy like bringing a demon home.

Magnus decided to intervene. He knocked on the boys door, and there was silence. “Boys, can I come in?” He asked.

“Nooooo.” Max called. “We’re hiding—” Max was cut off.

“From what?” Magnus asked, playing with them.

“The boogie man!” Rafe said. “Now go away, you’ll lead him to us.”

There was a soft coo from their room, and while he had been suspicious that they had an animal with them, having that suspicion confirmed made him do something he never did- open their door without permission. “Boys, if you want a pet you need to let me know.” He said strolling in to investigate the bird.

It was an owl, and its wing was mercilessly bent. Magnus snapped his fingers and carefully waved his hand over the poor creature, resewing its bones together, and melding the damaged tissues. It took longer than it would to heal a human arm, but that was due to his inexperience with avian creatures. The owl’s wing healed, he turned back to the boys, “Next time you see an injured creature, just let me know.” He turned to Max, “And perhaps, Blueberry, you would like to know more about healing animals?”

The boys nodded their heads, and Magnus began planing preparations for the newest member of their family, which was, odd as it may seem, an owl. “I hope Max doesn’t think this makes Hogwarts real.” Magnus muttered, exiting the boys’ room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! Also, there is a master list on my tumblr (@ruby-sliper-of-iowa), where everything is in the HIGHLY un-chronological order in which it was originally written. <3


	44. Baby's Must Haves

Alec was fine, he could figure this out before his one and a half year old, knew and began crying. Angel forbid they try to start nap time without it.

Alec *subtly* searched the apartment while Max scribbled in a coloring book. Alec looked through Max's room, putting away all Max's toys as he went, but it was no where to be found. He searched beneath couch cushions. He had thirty minutes to find the darn thing, and it had vanished. He continuously checked the clock as he went back to his and Magnus’ bed room, looking under the bed, and smoothing out the flat comforter to check for any bumps. He checked under the pillows, and still, it was missing. He finally called Magnus who had spent the morning in the apartment with Max.

Magnus picked up after the first ring, “Hello my beautiful love, how’s our little love?”

Alec checked the clock again, “Oh, he’s about ten minutes away from a melt down.”

Magnus chuckled as he probably checked a clock himself before pausing, “He doesn’t usually melt down  _before_  naps.” 

“Unless a certain purple blanket is missing.” Alec countered and heard Magnus swear. “Do you remember him leaving it somewhere this morning?” 

“Ah...” Alec heard some fumbling from the other side of the phone. “Maybe... Yes! I’ve got it.” Alec frowned. “And now it’s on the couch. I saw Max messing with my messenger bag this morning, but didn’t think too much of it. Anyways, crisis averted, have a lovely afternoon while the angel sleeps.”

Alec sighed wondering back to the living room, “Thanks. You’re a life saver.” He picked up the blanket, and proceeded to drape it over Max’s head. “We’ll see you for dinner, Love you.”

Max had fought his way free of the blanket, and piped, “Love!” very proud of himself.

“Max also sends his love.” Alec said.

Magnus chuckled, “I love you too. Good bye.”

“Bye.” Alec sighed, pressing the end call circle on his phone.

“You ready for your nap, Blueberry?” Alec asked crouching down next to Max. Max nodded, and stretched his arm not carrying his blankie towards Alec, demanding t be picked up. “Let’s get you to bed, then.” Alec smiled lifting his little boy as he stood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next time I think about it, I will re-order everything, and make it chronological again. (I post new parts at the end, so that those of you who have read this before don't have to go searching for them... I'm trying to be nice, honest.)


End file.
